Ladies' Man
by xxPiggyBankxx
Summary: "Holla at me girl, can I hit that from the front?" *Insert awkward silence* "Are you sure this is a ladies' man phrase, Sasuke?" "Oh yeah, Lee...you'll definitely win Sakura this way.." Oh my. Other pairings included
1. Break Your Heart

A/N: Well hello! This is my first ever FanFiction, and I hope you enjoy it. The last thing I want to do is waste your time. I worked hard on this, so hopefully you guys deem it acceptable. Please enjoy. I tried to keep the characters in...character, but I hope I did alright.

**Disclaimer: **I DON'T OWN NARUTO or the SONG "BREAK YOUR HEART"

Now please enjoy. :)

* * *

_Now listen to me baby_

_Before I love and leave you_

_They call me heart breaker_

_I don't wanna deceive you_

_If you fall for me_

_I'm not easy to please_

_I'mma tear you apart_

_Told you from the start, baby from the start._

**B**reak **Y**our **H**eart-Taio Cruz

Konoha was experiencing a rather fine, sunny day today. The cloudless sky a perfect blue and the trees billowing in the wind lazily allowed the serene setting to make its impact on the citizens. People everywhere took advantage of this day by walking and sitting amongst the grass, content as the breeze softly added its own orchestrated noise to the air. Of course, there had to be that one person who wasn't enjoying the day like everyone else.

"Lee, are you okay? You don't look happy," Tenten stared at the boy's lack of how "youthful" the day was. She noticed Lee sitting underneath a tree with downcast eyes and slumping shoulders, and decided to offer her sympathy to the boy. Taking her seat next to him, she calmly waited for his answer.

"I'm such a fool, Tenten, to think that someone as youthful and beautiful as her would even spare a glance at me. Oh, the horror!" Lee clenched his hands and looked up at the bun haired ninja, eyes filled with sadness and all the other words you have to come up with to describe a character's emotions.

"What and who are you talking about?" she tilted her head in confusion, scrunching her eyebrows together to Lee's ranting.

"Nevermind that! I will not give up," Lee stood and looked up and raised his hand, pointing a finger to the sky. "I will ask all the men of Konoha to help me win this girl's youthful affections! This day will be a good one! Thank you dear Tenten!" With that, Lee ran off to find his first victim, leaving a more confused teammate behind.

* * *

Two teens gathered together to enjoy the day like everyone else. After returning to Konoha and dealing with his punishments, Sasuke Uchiha had nothing better to do than sit alongside his teammate and embrace the calm atmosphere. Well, as calm as it could be with the loudmouth next to him.

"So Lee bumped into me and hugged me today," Naruto furrowed his eyebrows and curled his lips in disgust. "It was pretty awkward."

"Hn," Sasuke looked ahead, pretending to care and wondering if he ran out of tomatoes at home.

"Then he asked me to help him with his girl problems, but I couldn't cause I have my own problems with Hinata!" the blonde haired boy groaned in frustration, and laid his back on the grass, contemplating the situation he was in with the soft spoken girl.

"Hn," Sasuke continued to ignore him, staring blankly up at the sky. How boring. The thought of his pink haired teammate fluttered across his mind. It was almost time for her to leave the hospital and go home. He sighed and got up, disregarding Naruto's plea to come back.

* * *

"AH! There you are, Neji! How youthful it is to meet you," Lee yelled gleefully, embracing his white eyed teammate.

"First of all, "youthful" didn't make any sense in that context and secondly, get off of me _now," _Neji clenched his jaw and pushed the green spandex boy away.

"Youthful" happens to be the only thing I can come up with because I just don't know that many words in the dictionary. In any case, please help me, my fellow comrade!" Lee grinned, his eyes wide and hopeful.

"No," and with that, Neji walked around Lee and almost out of sight until Lee chuckled evilly.

"What are you laughing about?" Neji turned around and raised an eyebrow at the cackling ninja.

"Oh, nothing. Perhaps I shall attend to the ever beautiful Tenten and ask her to dinner," Lee casually walked away, but then slowed his pace, waiting for Neji's response.

"What do you need help with, Lee?" Neji gritted his teeth and glared at Lee's victory smirk.

"I need help on how to flirt with a girl, Neji." Lee's grin turned into a firm line, his eyes serious and freakishly big.

"A girl? I'm not exactly good with girls, Lee," Neji frowned and walked away, frustrated at the time wasted talking to the desperate teen.

"FINE! You won't know what will hit you. I will become a ladies' man," Lee's mood turned vehement as he spoke to himself. "Just you watch, just you all watch! I will be a ladies' man!"

* * *

"Just you watch, just you all watch! I will be a-"

Sasuke stopped to see the bowl haired cut male ranting angrily to himself.

_What's his problem? _Sasuke mused over his thoughts for a moment before passing Lee, walking towards the hospital.

"Ah, Sasuke! How are you on this youthf-"

"Shut up," the prodigy walked past Lee, making sure he would be on time to see his female teammate.

"Please, I need help. I am in desperate need to become a ladies' man, okay?" Lee yelled out in frustration, falling on his knees towards the ground.

Sasuke stopped and turned around, sighing at the pathetic boy before him. _How dramatic, _he thought and stared uninterestedly at Lee.

"Are you done?" Sasuke muttered and waited for a response. After a moment of silence, he turned around and went his way.

"Wait, wait! Please help me, Sasuke! I need to learn the traits of being a ladies' man, so that I may be able to win the heart of Sakura Haruno! Since you are her teammate and friend, I think you will be able to help me greatl-"

"Did you just say Sakura?" Sasuke swiftly turned around and glared at Lee, contemplating the need to Chidori his face through the wall.

"Why yes. If I can be a ladies' man, I can win her heart. You seem to have the looks and attitude that wins the affections of all the youthful ladies here in Konoha," Lee started, gleaming at the young Uchiha. "Will you please help me win the cherry blossom's heart?"

Sasuke was about to summon his Chidori when he thought better. The prodigy smirked slightly, seeing how this could be to his advantage.

_Help you win her heart, huh Lee? Oh I'll help you, if only to help me look better._

* * *

After Sasuke's inevitable return back to the Leaf village, the emerald eyed lady kept a reasonable distance between her and him. Frustrated, the Uchiha had to find a way to be in her good graces again, be it picking her up from the hospital or paying for her lunch. He found himself falling for her, because then this story wouldn't make any sense and all forms of romance and reasoning for this couple would have been a waste of time.

ANYWAYS, if this was to work, Sasuke couldn't help but be gleeful at the turn of events concerning the "youthful" wannabe. As long as Sasuke lead the boy in the "right" direction, Sakura would be all his.

"So will you help me Sasuke?" Lee interrupted his thoughts and another smile was brought to his lips. "You're a ladies' man yourself, correct?"

"Why yes, yes I am a ladies' man, Lee," Sasuke responded monotonously, but in the inside he was forming an evil plan. _I might as well have fun with this since it IS Lee. I mean, how much of an idiot can he be? "_Sure, I guess I can help you."

Lee's eyes widen and he stood up to hug the Uchiha, only to land on his back.

"That's rule number one: Don't hug people. Don't hug guys randomly because that makes it seem like you're swinging the other way. And don't hug Sakura," Lee stared with his mouth agape, either shocked at how much the Uchiha talked or how he couldn't hug the pink haired female.

"Wait, why can't I hug her?"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, frightening the poor boy on the ground. "Are you questioning my ladies' man expertise?"

"No, no! Of course not!" Lee got on his knees and bowed before the teen. "I will listen to whatever you say. Just please help me."

_Heh, you asked for it. _Sasuke smirked and turned around, walking away from the still bowing boy.

"Just meet me at my house tomorrow morning. We have a lot to do, Lee."

And with that, Sasuke left, leaving Lee in the same position.

-**3 Hours Later-**

_What the heck is this? Why is he blocking the frickin' path? _Naruto's lips turned into a frown as he stared at the object in front of him.

"Why are you on the ground bowing like that, Bushy Brow?"

* * *

So there you have it. The first chapter. I know it's pretty short, but it was just an introduction for what is to come. Slow, I know, and not that funny, but it'll get better. But you won't know what happens next if you don't review. So please review! Constructive criticism helps too! I don't mind trying harder to be better writer!

Stay classy and fabulous.


	2. Honestly

**A/N: **I had all intents on updating weekly, but because I am testing out how this particular story is going, I decided to go ahead and post the second chapter to Ladies' Man. I just want to see if the reviews and feedback I get are good enough for me to continue on with this story. I already have the entire story outlined and ready to go and currently finished five chapters so far. This chapter is longer than the first, but it is more interactive and actually starts to go somewhere. That is why I decided to post early, so that you, the readers, can really get a sense of where I'm trying to go with this.

So without further ado, please enjoy chapter two. **I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR THE SONG "HONESTLY-CARTEL"**

* * *

_**"Please don't mind what I'm trying to say 'cause I'm, I'm being honest**  
**When I tell you that you**  
**You're part of the reason I'm so set on the rest of my life**  
**Being a part of you**  
**You tell me what you think about being open,**  
**About being honest with yourself**_

**'Cause things will never be the same"**

**H**onestly- Cartel

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_**O**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Staying true to his word, the Uchiha prodigy was found standing outside of his home, awaiting the arrival of the desperate, green spandex wearing boy. Leaning against his front door, Sasuke pondered over his thoughts in beginning Lee's "training." Making him look bad was not a feat because Lee did a good job of doing that on his own. Although he relished the fact that the naïve ninja believed him, sustaining that belief was going to be the hard part.

_If I could just make him look bad long enough while I make my move on Sakura before he figures out my plan, then everything will go my way. But I have to play nice and pretend I care, otherwise, Bushy Brow could quite possibly win Sakura. _Sasuke scoffed at this thought. He was an Uchiha. Uchiha's _always _get what they want, and this task is no different. His musings were left in the back of his mind when he noticed the flicker of green coming his way.

"Sasuke," Lee walked towards the raven haired teen, "Good morning. How are you on this youthful-"

"Let's just get started," Sasuke quickly passed him and shoved his hands in his pockets. "We have a lot to accomplish, so don't waste my time." _Be nice, Sasuke. _

Lee nodded quickly at his assertion and followed the teen as they made their way through the morning crowd of Konoha. The throng of the crowd increased and Sasuke was in no mood to deal with the citizens. Quickly making his way through the street, he felt an odd presence behind him and swiftly looked over his shoulder to find Lee _right _behind him. No, like _right _there, nose to nose, shoulder to shoulder.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Sasuke lurched away from the boy and glared, the passing people muttering at the blocking of their path. "Do you have a death wish?"

"What could you mean, Sasuke?" Lee frowned, "I am merely trying to imitate your stature and walk."

Sasuke's glare became more apparent, "And why do you feel the need to grope me while doing so? And what's the purpose of trying to copy me?"

"I am only trying to be like you," Lee continued to stride towards him as Sasuke took another step back, "it seems as if you know how to do a manly walk. Am I doing it wrong, Sasuke? I did didn't I? I apologize! For that I will run two hundred laps on one leg while singing the-"

"Enough," Sasuke held out his lean, long arm between him and the spandex boy, "this is the distance you need to keep from me. This bubble of mine needs to be _mine _only. That's another rule you should learn; don't get up on men cause that's just creepy."

The thick eye browed teen nodded fiercely, taking out a notepad and writing down the appropriate rule. Sasuke sighed and continued onwards, stopping under an immense oak tree, its loose leaves fluttering and landing around him. _Time to get started. _Sasuke smirked and turned around to face Lee, a blank look quickly masking his emotions.

"Alright," Sasuke took out a folded piece of paper from his pocket, "It is imperative that you follow these rules. To become a _true _ladies' man, you have to follow certain guidelines that will help you along the process."

Lee sat down, crossing his legs and writing fiercely in his notepad. The Uchiha rolled his eyes at the childish act, but continued. _Too easy._

"Today we are going to learn about rule number one," Sasuke leaned against the oak tree, "Boasting about your muscles. Now to do thi-_what Lee?_"

The sitting boy had raised his hand, swinging it aggressively in the air, "Is it not true that bragging can cause a woman to be turned off, Sensei?"

"What did you just call me?" Sasuke glared at the teen, but shook his head, "Are you questioning these rules? These rules that have helped so many men achieve that one utopia they dream of? The one place where they indulge in the finesse art that Kami created and labeled, "_women?"_

Lee shook his head passionately, "No, Sensei. I did not mean to question the rules nor do I wish to disrespect you. Please, continue." He quickly scribbled his nonsense into his notepad and waited for more lessons.

Sasuke smirked, sensing the lack of difficulty on fooling the poor teen. "That's what I thought, Lee. Next time, don't interrupt because then I will be forced to lecture and be out of character again and talk too much. This story won't make much sense with me suddenly being out of character. You understand?"

Lee nodded his head again and flipped a page in his notepad, ready to continue on with the lecture.

"As I was saying," Sasuke looked down at the document, "the first rule to winning a girl's heart is bragging about your muscles. Boasting about how bulky, strong, and big they are shows them that you are capable of any physical activity. It also shows that you are the dominant one."

"Do not be a pansy and get all shy when you see…_Sakura," _the sweet taste of her name off of his tongue went unnoticed by Lee, "be confident in your muscles and show them off to her. Nothing makes a woman go crazy then showing off the sweat on your physique. Don't be afraid to voice your opinion either. If you see something wrong with her, tell her straight up. It will show you care about her appearance. What now, Lee?"

"What if she is perfect?" Lee put down his notepad, a slight blush staining his cheeks, "what if there is nothing remotely wrong with the cherry blossom?"

Sasuke clenched his jaw but held his blank stare, "Trust me, there is something wrong with her. Tell her she is getting fat or something." With that, the Uchiha closed his eyes and exhaled. _He is a complete idiot. This plan better work. _

"Ah! I understand," Lee picked up his notepad, "perhaps I can use this rule to my advantage tomorrow, for the ever alluring and youthful Sakura goes to train every morning." He nodded contently at this fact and continued on with his writing.

_What a creeper. Ha. Creeper, that can be the rule number four. _Sasuke mentally kept that note to himself and briefly checklist his first part of the plan, ensuring Lee's failures becoming his success.

"Hn, whatever," Sasuke backed off of the oak tree and started back home, "report back here tomorrow afternoon."

Lee got up and struck a peace sign at the Uchiha's retreating back, "I will not fail you!"

* * *

The next day brought an array of butterflies in Lee's stomach. The churning sensation did nothing to appease the already nerve wrecked boy. Making his way towards the training ground Sakura was usually practicing on, he found himself restudying the notes he wrote down. _Perhaps this new workout outfit of mine will accentuate my physique. _Lee nodded, assuring himself for what is to come. Coming into sight of the pink haired beauty, Lee gulped and briskly walked towards her.

Sensing another chakra, Sakura turned around to be greeted by the overbearingly sweet teen and smiled. "Hello, Lee. What brings you here in the early morning?"

"Your hair looks splendid and shiny!" he yelled at the poor girl, who jumped, startled at his rant. "Um, I mean, it is youthful, and um, well you see…do you like my muscles?" Lee showed off his biceps, flexing every so often to add effect.

"Uh, yeah, I guess," Sakura raised an eyebrow and fought to conceal the grimace at his outfit, "nice, uh, outfit you have there."

The ninja sported a green spandex like wife beater with green spandex short shorts to match. Lee grinned widely, ecstatic at the success of his new outfit.

"Oh this old thing, well, don't you agree that these shorts emphasize my calves?" Lee stuck his left leg towards the girl and flexed his calves, grinning at how well this was going until he gave himself a cramp. "AH, cramp, cramp, oh the horror!" He dropped down and tried to massage the calf, agonizing at the pain.

"Lee!" Sakura's doctor mode kicked in as she started to access his cramp, "just relax and straighten out your leg."

The boy momentarily forgot about the pain as he felt her hand trying to straighten out his leg. Her touch sent the cliché of electricity throughout his body and he shuttered, because that's what happens when you like a girl and she touches you. You shutter. Why? I don't know.

"You're amazing, Sakura," Lee sighed dreamily but realized he complimented her again, "I mean, nevermind, I don't need your help. My muscles are strong enough to endure this pain." He got up and limped around, scolding himself of his mistakes.

The pink haired teen smiled, "it's alright, Lee. Cramps are painful, but if you don't need my help, I should really get back to training."

_Now is my chance! _Lee turned to look at her, "It is good that you are training, Sakura. You get stronger that way."

Sakura slightly blushed and smiled, "Well thank yo-

"Although, I believe you are gaining some weight, so you might want to do more difficult training," Lee tried to passionately lock gaze with Sakura and felt success for his hard work. "If you want, I suppose I can show you how I gained all these muscles, so you can lose the weight."

Sakura stared at him, her mouth agape, and her fist clenched.

**-10 Minutes Later-**

"Have a good day, Lee," Sakura left, satisfied that her training ended.

"Mmmpfff..." the broken boy was left to suffer, his nose severely injured and his face planted in the dirt.

That obviously didn't go as planned.

"_**Please don't mind what I'm trying to say, 'cause I'm, I'm being honest."**_

* * *

**A/N: **And chapter two is complete. Please review because then it'll determine if the story should go on. I really hope you enjoyed it to some degree and don't hesitate to tell me if there are any mistakes. And yes, the rest of the chapters will have some lyrics and the chapter named after the song because I think they have some particular ties to the story title.

In any case, please review and if it looks like this story could become a success, then tune in this Sunday for the third chapter!

xoxo,

UnspeakableFun


	3. Because of You

**A/N: **Well hello there fabulous readers! :) I thank each and everyone of you for leaving me a lovely review. I have to say, I am a little iffy with the character personalities in this particular chapter, only because more is happening, and it's more interactive with the characters. HOWEVER, I have to say that this is my favorite chapter so far and I am happy with how this turned out. If you don't like it, then I give you my 1,000 apologies. :)

Stay classy. I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR THE SONG "BECAUSE OF YOU-NE-YO"

* * *

"_**And it's all because…  
Never get enough,  
She's the sweetest drug**_

_**Think of it every second  
I can't get nothing done,  
Only concern is the next time, I'm gonna get me some  
Know I should stay away from, cause it's no good for me  
I try and try but my obsession won't let me leave"**_

**B**ecause **o**f **Y**ou-NeYo

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**O**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Neji!"

Said boy turned around to find his bun haired teammate running to him. Neji was aimlessly roaming around the village with nothing to do. It was days like these when he felt utterly useless since there were no troubles or missions. But to have his female teammate running to him, however, he probably could get used to it. A small smile played upon his lips when she caught up to him.

Tenten made her way towards the waiting teen, happy to be his company. Needless to say, she felt an attraction towards her companion and bit her lip from outwardly showing it.

"Where are you going today, Neji?" Tenten fell into step with the boy and kept her face forward, hoping to tone down the blush that made its way onto her face when she felt their arms brushing each other.

"Nowhere in particular," ignoring his rapid heart beating, he looked ahead as well. "It just feels dull around here and no one is interesting enough." _Except you of course, Tenten._

She frowned at his statement, "I guess. Not much gossip going around either. I'll just be going now." _I suppose I'm just not that interesting, huh, Neji?_

She turned around and hastily went her way, leaving Neji confused and once again lonely on the path of life. He sighed, muttering about how women were indeed "troublesome" until he heard two distinct voices near an oak tree. Curious as to the ruckus they were making, he concealed his chakra and made his way over to the tree and hid behind a bush.

* * *

"Are you kidding me, Lee?" Sasuke smirked at the sullen boy, "what you did was good. She trained with you because you were honest with her. Never mind that she kicked your butt. I mean, you wouldn't want her to keep looking and training like that, now would you? It was so good in fact that this next rule will surely get her to go on a date with you."

"Do you think so, Sensei?" Lee perked up at the thought of the new rule, and looked up at the raven haired teen, "what rule am I learning today?"

Behind a bush, somewhere, Neji furrowed his eyebrows, perplexed at the conversation. _Since when did the Uchiha and Lee talk? And why is he calling him Sensei? _

Sasuke glared at the sitting idiot, "You really have to stop calling me that. What if someone hears you? Anyways, this is the next rule. I have arranged for this girl to help you with this, but it's crucial that you understand what to do. Now to do thi-_yes, Lee?_"

Once again, the ninja aggressively raised his hand, determination shining in his eyes, "Wait! I must get my notepad out." He quickly took out the notepad, different colored sticky notes poking out, and opened towards the middle of the bounded journal. He stared at Sasuke and grinned.

Sighing, Sasuke continued and shoved his hands in his pockets. "Rule number two is simple, Lee: making her jealous. You talk about other girls and flirt in front of her, that way she will be fooled into thinking you are still looking around and that she isn't as desirable as she thinks she is." His obsidian orbs held a glint of mischievousness as he stared at Lee.

"But Sakura is a lady," Lee protested, looking away from his notepad to the Uchiha, "is she not supposed to be treated like a _unique_ woman; with kindness and sweet youthfulness? Why must I pay attention to every other woman when I _want _her?"

Sasuke glared at him, "You want to give her all the attention and treat her like a brat? Since she trained with you, it means she wants to work harder to win your approval. Making her jealous will…allow her to see what appeals to you, and she'll work harder."

Lee nodded profusely and wrote down the lecture for the day. He was quite grateful for Sasuke's help. Surely this next rule will allow Sakura to understand that he treated all women equally.

"Alright Lee," Sasuke paused as the boy quickly got up, "we're going to practice what you need to do when the girl I hired walks past you and Sakura. While you are talking, the girl will walk past you, and then you say, what?"

Lee fidgeted and scrambled, flipping through his notepad as Sasuke rolled his eyes. "You told me you practiced on what to say."

"It-it's just that, I don't think this is quite appropriate to say to the beautiful Sakura," Lee averted his gaze to the oak tree, fearing the worse from the Uchiha. Sasuke gazed intensely, and turned around to leave. "Wait, where are you going?"

"Home, is this about you or Sakura?" Sasuke turned to stare at the ninja, "Because you're making it sound like it's all about you, Lee."

Lee shook his head, his hands clenching, "No! That is not how I wish to be portrayed to you! Forgive me for my rudeness. I will trust you with he-"

"Then say it," the Uchiha stood there, waiting for Lee's response. Lee squeezed his eyes shut, blushing madly. "Say the phrase, Lee."

"Holla at me girl, can I hit that from the front?" Lee robotically recited the phrase, fearing Sasuke's reaction.

The Sharingan wielder simply stared, his eyes slightly widening. He parted his lips as if to say something, but closed them quickly. They both stared at each other, the wind blowing dramatically like in those movies where the tumbleweed rolls out of nowhere, you know? Yes, that is indeed what's happening here.

Lee was the first to break the awkward silence, "Why must I say that? I mean, if I must say that phrase, why to the girl and not to Sakura?"

_Damn, I didn't expect him to have common sense. _Sasuke clenched his jaw and glared at the teen, contemplating what to do next. "Hn," he smirked. His Uchiha intelligence always got him out of trouble and this was no different.

"You know what? You are right, Lee," Sasuke grinned, oddly enough, and leaned against the oak tree, "You go right ahead and say that phrase to Sakura. I guess I wasn't thinking correctly." _This is too good. _

Lee smiled, grateful that the Uchiha understood where he was coming from and wrote down the point in his notepad.

Lee looked up at the sky and remembered what time it was. "It seems as if the ever appealing Sakura is on her way towards the hospital! Wish me luck, Sensei."

"Aa," Sasuke turned around and headed towards his post. There was no way he was going to miss how Sakura would react. He inwardly smirked, staring at the bush that held the 'inconspicuous' Neji. _You're going down too, Hyuuga. _

Behind the bush, Neji cackled evilly. Konoha wasn't so dull anymore. _Uchiha, when I work my magic, you're going to wish you never came back. _

* * *

Sakura took her time going to the hospital. She would be a couple minutes early anyways and decided to take a stroll, admiring the trees that shaded her path. Her serene smile turned downwards when she remembered the events of yesterday concerning a certain green wearing boy.

_Who does he think he is to tell me I need to lose weight? As if! I'm hot and I have the body to prove it. I mean, I look fine right? _Sakura bit her lip, deciding that she would have to find time to train some more. Her thoughts gladly shifted to the other boy she tried so hard to not think about; Sasuke. Ever since his return, she did a pretty good job of staying out of his way. Not for his sake, but hers. Sakura smiled sadly, believing that although the Uchiha made his way to pay for her lunch and take her home from work, it didn't mean anything more than mere friendship. _Friendship; is that it's ever going to be? Maybe I should give Lee a chance. _

Her musings were disrupted when she heard heavy footsteps and saw green in front of her. Looking up, Sakura took a step back, and forced herself to smile at the teen.

"Good day to you, beautiful, Sakura!" Lee shrieked at the girl, nervous about the plan. "You look stunning today."

The young medic gaped at him, but kept the smile on her face, "Uh, thanks. But I'm just in my-"

"Can I hit it from the front, Sakura?" Lee interrupted, satisfied that he remembered the phrase.

"-doctor's unifo-what did you just say?" The pink haired teen glared at Lee, hoping she misunderstood his question.

Lee grabbed both sides of her arms and intently stared at her. "May I hit it from the front, Sakura?"

She squeaked, not quite sure what to do in this situation. Lee's eyes left hers and looked over her shoulder. She turned around to see a girl about the same age, walking past them. Lee's eyes began to follow her sensuous, swaying hips. Sakura inwardly gagged.

He grinned wildly and whistled, earning a seductive smile from the girl, and a glare from Sakura, as she walked on. _That's right, Lee. The sexy eyes are working. Sakura is jealous! Success. _

He had forgotten his hold on Sakura when she unhinged herself from him and punched him in the nose. Again. The nose that didn't heal, yet. Lee yelped and held his nose, holding back the tears that threatened to spill.

"Not only do I think whistling at girls is inappropriate, I think you're acting really crude, too," she began to walk away from him until he stifled a pained groan. Feeling a bit guilty, she walked back to him, and healed his injury.

"Please, just go out on a date with me, Sakura," Lee began, ignoring the rules, "I just wish to impress you. Give me one more chance and I will surely make it up to you. If you are not impressed, then I will write an apology letter to you and every single women here in Konoha five hundred times!"

Sakura stared at the boy, feeling guilty for punching him and sighed. "Fine."

Lee looked up and stared at her. "Really? You mean it?"

"Yes, now I have to go to work," she turned around and lifted a hand at him, "pick me up at six tomorrow for dinner."

He jumped for joy and felt like a bowl of "Lucky Charms" marshmallows.

* * *

_Oh, what did you get yourself into, Sakura? _She groaned, knowing that this day was going to be a long one. Sighing for the umpteenth time that day, she rounded the corner when she bumped into a hard chest. Looking up, Sakura felt the blush creeping on her face. _Stay chill, stay calm, stay cool, stay, oh what the hell, I bumped into Sasuke!_

His cool gaze stared intently at her, smirking at the apparent blush that made its way onto her cheeks. His gaze lingered towards her parting lips that panted with surprise and utter glee. He was mentally happy dancing as his ingenious plan was working. Lee made this too easy for him.

"_Sakura," _his velvet, yet dull tone made her ears perk up as she clutched her workbag tighter. "What are you doing?"

"Lee asked me out," she blurted, mentally cursing herself for her blatant statement. He quirked a brow at her and looked over her head.

"Is that so?" his soothing voice all too rich for her, Sakura couldn't help but feel entranced. "And what did you say, Sakura?"

She fumbled with her bag some more as she stared at the ground, "Uh, that uh, yes, I would, but as friends."

"Hn," he stared at her again, a spark of amusement dancing across his charcoal eyes. "Aren't you supposed to go to work?"

She stared at him some more, unaware of her surroundings until she blinked and closed her mouth. "Right! Work is where I am going. Goodbye, Sasuke." She saw him frown at the suffix left out and turned around until he caught her wrist. She looked back at him, confused.

"Go to lunch with me on your break?" he tilted his head, a childlike smile gracing his flawless lips. Sakura gaped like an idiot, feeling faint at the rare smile he gave her. She nodded dumbly and began to walk away until he turned her around and nudged her the _right_ way _towards_ the hospital. She laughed hysterically and walked onwards, quickly starting to sprint to get out of the embarrassment.

The Uchiha made his way home, approving of the success of today's plans.

_And that's how it's supposed to be done. Damn straight. _

"_**Never get enough. She's the sweetest drug. She's the sweetest…drug" **_

**_

* * *

_A/N: **And that's it! Tune in next Sunday for the next chapter: THE ACTUAL DATE! And I HAD to add Neji into the mix, come on now. :) I liked how the ending turned out but if you didn't, then...okay. Anyways, leave reviews, comments, questions, concerns, blah, it's whatevs. :)

Stay fabulous.

UnspeakableFun


	4. I'm Not Your Toy

**A/N: **I know I said I wouldn't be able to update yesterday, but I lied. Well, I mean I didn't update yesterday, but I am today, so technically I'm telling the truth. ANYWAYS, I went ahead and posted this chapter up because OMG, I reallly liked how this chapter turned out. I will NOT however, be able to update this coming Sunday because of college orientation. :/ In any case, like it? Hate it? It's whatever, just enjoy it. This chapter is...pretty funny. I outdid myself if I'm allowed to say so. :) And thank you for all the kind reviews.

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING. THERE IS AN EMPLOYEE OF THE MONTH REFERENCE IN THIS CHAPTER AS WELL. Hehehehe**

* * *

"_Love, love is like a stubborn youth_

_That you'd rather just deny_

_I'm walking on a broken roof_

_While I'm looking at the sky_

_I'm not your toy_

_This isn't another girl meets boy_

_Love, love hides in a smoky light_

_And I can never find the truth_

_Boy, your touches leave me mystified_

_And I wish I could believe in you"_

**I**'m **N**ot **Y**our **T**oy- La Roux

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~O~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sakura looked over herself for the last time, making sure that her soft pink hair was perfectly made and her strapless, black mini dress perfectly smooth. Tonight would be her date with Lee and thinking about the odd actions that he had portrayed to her the past couple of weeks, we can imagine a frown making its way onto the cherry blossom's lips. She sighed, swimming in her thoughts again before she started to reminisce about her lunch date with the Uchiha prodigy.

*FLASHBACK. HEYYY*

_"This is new," Sakura took her chopsticks and stirred the ramen in the broth, "what marks the occasion today, Sasuke?"_

_The broody, raven haired teen shrugged, glaring at his meal and frowned. "Do I need to have an occasion to take you out to eat?"_

_He looked up at her to see her smiling and shaking her head. He smirked, returning his attention to his food, a comfortable silence among the two. Sasuke's plan was working quite well, and dare he say it, he was not at all guilty for making Lee his little pawn. Smirking, Sasuke looked back up at the pink haired girl and tugged at one of her curls. _

_"You should leave your straight," his obsidian eyes twinkled with humor, "I like it better when it's natural." _

_Sakura felt a blush creeping onto her face and she continued to eat, a smile etching its permanent mark on there for the rest of the day._

*END FLASHBACK. MANNN*

The medic blushed again and walked away from her vanity. She heard the doorbell ring downstairs and sighed again, hearing her heels click each step she took downwards. Opening the door, she came face to face with a smiling, thick browed teen.

"Good evening, Miss Sakura," he sounded off, making her jerk a bit, "You are quite the looker tonight if I may say so."

Sakura smiled and blushed again, "Uh, thanks Lee, and you look, uh, interesting tonight as well."

The taijutsu teen sported green slacks, a green, _silk _buttoned down shirt, and yeah, you guessed it, a green jacket over it. _Silk? _Really?

Sakura smiled at him and began to feel the awkward silence and his stare on her a bit much. "Shouldn't we get going?"

Lee nodded profusely and led the girl towards the town of Konoha.

* * *

The night life was busy in the village during the weekends, and everyone bustled, shopped, and ate during these times. So it wasn't a surprise that we'd find Sasuke Uchiha sitting by himself at "La Roux" restaurant, seemingly waiting for someone. Sasuke mused over his thoughts and the plan he set with Lee as he waited. _This is too much fun. Make me proud, Lee._

*ANOTHER FLASHBACK?*

_Sasuke shoved his hands in his pockets and stared at Lee, annoyed at where this was going. _

_"Okay, so when you take her out on a date tonight, be a gentleman," Sasuke looked towards the trees, bored, "and be nice. Compliment her every two minutes and if you seem to run out of compliments then you aren't trying hard enough."_

_Lee nodded his head, thinking that this particular rule made sense and seemed easy to do. He scribbled in his notepad and giggled, unaware of the look of disgust on Sasuke's face._

_"Do you have a restaurant in mind, Lee?" Sasuke innocently questioned the boy in front of him. There was no way he could miss how this date would turn out. _

_Lee grinned and stood up, "Yes. I have quite the plan for our date. It would seem that "La Roux" is the place to eat, and afterwards, I will escort the cherry blossom around the village, for the night life and lights here will set the ambiance for me to gain my first kiss with her!" He happy danced around the Uchiha and bid his goodbye, having to get ready for tonight."_

*END FLASHBACK*

Sasuke sighed and frowned, not liking the idea of having the bushy brow's lips anywhere near _his _girl. However, thinking over his current plan again, Sasuke could not help but smirk, wondering how on earth Lee thought he could survive this date if he didn't have his _wallet. _The Uchiha took out the said boy's brown, worn out wallet, snickering at how he was able to obtain such a thing in the first place. But then again, he isn't an Uchiha for nothing. Blah, blah, he's so cool, blah, blah, prodigy. We get it.

*WHAT? FLASHBACK…YOU MOTHERF-*

_Lee was sweating drops of…sweat and sporadically made his way towards the medic's house. He smoothed down his hair for the umpteenth time, checked his breath, and smoothed out any wrinkles on his outfit. Tonight was the night to woo Sakura. Plan "__**bow chika bow wow**__" was in motion and Lee was determined to win her heart at all cost. He made his way towards her house until he bumped into one of the villagers. _

_"Boy, watch where you are going," the old man glared at Lee and grimaced, "you can't just knock an elderly man like that with your bowled haired impudence!"_

_Lee frowned and bowed before him, "I apologize for my lack of attention to detail, sir. Do you need help getting somewhere?"_

_Not hearing anything, Lee looked up to find the old man had gone out of sight. Confused, the teen shook his head and continued towards Sakura's house, his nerves returning._

_*_THE END….or is it?*

Sasuke smirked and closed his eyes. Ah, the power of being able to fool Lee was just too much, and transforming himself to look like an old man to snag Lee's wallet was too easy. His thoughts were halted when he sensed the two chakra signatures he had been waiting for from the corner of where he sat.

"Wow, Lee, this place is supposed to be _the place _to dine around here," Sakura smiled, appreciating Lee's gentleman like actions when he pulled her chair out for her.

The atmosphere calmed Lee's nerves as he smiled at the girl. He took his own seat and looked around, glancing at the modern two tone colors of black and silver among the restaurant. The tables were square as he sat opposite of Sakura, and looking around, Lee noticed that they were both sitting in the middle of the restaurant. Getting back to the date because describing this so called amazing restaurant is too time consuming, Lee gazed lovingly at Sakura. Her slender wrists and soft hands held the menu and Lee smiled as he saw her bite her rosy lips, contemplating on what to eat. Her emerald orbs stared up at him and she smiled.

"Do you already know what you're going to get, Lee?" Sakura tilted her head, the cutest expression making its way onto her face, "Why don't you order for me?"

Lee blushed madly and stuttered, "Of-offf, course Sakura! I would be honored to."

Although Sasuke was near the corner of the restaurant, his acute hearing caught Lee's nervousness and rolled his eyes.

"Uh, you look beautiful, Sakura," Lee looked down, embarrassed, "and your eyes are sparkling tonight."

"Well thank you," she smiled and took a sip of her water, silence blanketing around them.

"Uh, it seems that you have pretty….hair tonight as well," Lee muttered again, scolding himself for the lame compliment.

Sakura frowned a bit and was about to reply when the waitress came up.

"Are you ready to-oh, you're the boy I walked past yesterday," her blue eyes twinkled with seduction as she stared at Lee, "it's nice to meet you. I'm Alyssa and I'll be your server for the evening."

Sakura glared at the girl's flirtatious attitude, but kept quiet. Somewhere near the corner, we can hear a snicker from Sasuke.

"Ah! Yes, it may seem so," Lee began and closed his menu, "I am with a good friend tonight, so please treat us kindly."

Alyssa wrote down Lee's orders and kept tucking her hair behind her ear, blatantly ignoring Sakura and walking off, leaving the two once again basking in the glow of awkwardness. Somewhere near the corner, we can now hear a giggle from Kakashi. Wait…what? Never mind! Anyways!

"Your skin is…really pale, Sakura," Lee blurted out, causing the girl to jump.

Sakura stared at her arms and frowned. "What are you implying, Lee?"

"N-nothing! I am merely just complimenting the way you are so pale. Your skin looks so soft," he muttered and looked away, blushing furiously. _Where am I going with this? Think, Lee!_

"Well, okay, Le-"

"I can't help but be in awe at your beauty," he snapped his head at her and stared, his round eyes widening, "and wow do those look amazing. So _big_...and _inviting_."

Sakura's mouth was agape, words not forming well as she stared at him in shock.

"Are they real, what are those, porcelain, veneers?" Lee squinted, wanting to get a closer look at her.

"Oh, these?" Sakura touched her two front teeth, and stared at Lee again, scared and awkward at the compliments. "Oh, these are mine. They're real."

Somewhere near the corner, we can hear Sasuke, Naruto, Kakashi, Ino, and Shikamaru giggling. The hell…wait a minute!

"They look amazingly white, Sakura," Lee grinned and the silence was once again bestowed upon them until their food arrived.

* * *

~30 Minutes Later~

The two teens sat there, still in silence as Alyssa came by to drop off the check. Lee dug into his jacket to find it…empty? Confused, Lee checked his other pocket and frowned, freaking out at the possibility of losing something important at a time like this.

"Something wrong, Lee?" Sakura watched as he frantically began searching in all his pockets, coming out empty. The waitress came back for the check and stared at Lee.

"I seem to have forgotten my wallet," he grit his teeth, ashamed at how this date turned out to be and saw the frown grow deeper on Sakura's lips. "Uh maybe-"

"Oh don't worry about it," Alyssa stared at Lee and smiled, "this will be on the house. How bout I go get you a desert menu." She winked, and then glared at Sakura before walking away.

"Oh, that was so nice of that youthful girl, right Sakura?" Lee smiled widely, thanking Kami for the second chance. Sakura's lips were pulled into a thin line as she sat there quietly.

The two left the restaurant and walked around for a bit, the village finally calming down and the natural silence of the outside allowed Sakura to think for a bit. Truthfully, this walking seemed to be the only good thing out of this date, and Sakura frowned guiltily for thinking such a thing. She mused over her thoughts some more until she felt Lee stop and turn her to face him.

"Sakura," Lee began an ambitious gaze on her face, "I had a good time with you tonight and I wish to give you this."

"Uh, Lee, you don't have to get me anyth-"Sakura then felt his lips on hers and she stood there, shocked. Her mouth involuntarily opened a bit and Lee, thinking that she was consenting, got confident and…_bit, _not nibbled, but bit her bottom lip until she tried to pull away. Sakura felt her bottom lip being pulled from his bite as she pushed him off of her, disgust written all over her face.

Lee stared at her and began to flush, embarrassment creeping onto his face. He felt ashamed, mortified, and just sad. "I apologize, Sakura. It seems that I must…go run some laps now." Dejectedly, the boy turned and ran the other way, leaving Sakura to walk home by herself at night.

She sighed furiously, wiping her mouth and wincing at the bite mark he left on her bottom lip. She walked home, frowning at how horrible the date was until she bumped into someone.

"I'm sorry-Sasuke?" the lights around her neighborhood illuminated the raven haired boy and she blushed at his imperfect perfection, "What are you doing around here?"

He shrugged and turned around, walking towards her house. "Aren't you going home, Sakura?"

She blushed and caught up until they were walking side by side. The silence was different this time and Sakura smiled. The stars were out and the breeze was cool against her skin and she shuddered. Not because of the wind, oh no, but because the boy next to her was brushing his arm against hers. She bit her lip and winced, having forgotten about the pain of Lee's bite mark.

Sasuke looked down, arching a brow at her. She shook her head, took off her shoes and ran ahead of him towards her grassy lawn and sat down. Smirking, Sasuke took a seat next to her and for the first time, surrendered everything he had to her. His pride, his mind, his soul, and his body as he took her hand and held it in his. No words were exchanged between the two as they stared at the stars, but no words were needed. Her company was something he could definitely get used to.

They sat there for what seemed like hours, until Sasuke got up and pulled Sakura to her feet. He genuinely smiled at her as he gave a chaste kiss to her forehead, and was gone in an instant.

Sakura still felt the lingering sensation of his warm lips and closed her eyes, satisfied with how this day actually turned out to be.

* * *

"So, I'm having a birthday party next weekend," Hinata bashfully announced to her friends, "Um, this chapter is done now."

"_I'm not your toy_

_This isn't another girl meets boy"_

* * *

_**A/N: So**_** let's just hope you guys liked that chapter. I couldn't help but giggle like a weirdo on some parts. Heh. Anyhows, review, loves! And remember! Stay classy and fabulous. :) **


	5. Bleeding Love

**A/N: **Awww, thank you SOO SOO SOO much for the amazing reviews, favorite story add, story alert add, and all the good stuff. You honestly don't know how much they mean to me. :) And I appreciate for "Anon" for saying that I deserved more reviews, but I am honestly happy with the readers right now. Getting emails that say people favorited the story or placed it on the alert means just as much as a review.

Chapter 5 is honestly...amazing. I loved writing it. Nevermind, I loved writing the entire story. Sad to say that I finished it already. No..this isn't the last chapter. We have a good way to go together. :] So like it? Hate it? It's whatevs. Just enjoy it. DO NOT OWN NARUTO, HITCH REFERENCE, OR BLEEDING LOVE-LEONA LEWIS

* * *

_Closed off from love, I didn't need the pain_

_Once or twice was enough, and it was all in vain_

_Time starts to pass_

_Before you know it you're frozen_

_Somethin' happened for the very first time with you_

_My heart melted to the ground found something true_

_And everyone's lookin' round thinkin' I'm goin' crazy…_

**B**leeding **L**ove-Leona Lewis

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**O**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Sakura!"

The pink haired medic turned around to hear the voice of the receptionist at the hospital call out to her, but no actual receptionist. Cautious, Sakura made her way over to the front desk, only to come up to a blocking fortress of tulips.

"Er, Sakura, you got flowers again," the receptionist timidly stood up to try and find Sakura's face, but gave up her futile fight with the forest of tulips on her desk, "do you mind getting them out of the way for the patients?"

Blushing, Sakura quickly took some of the vases and scattered them around the hospital, sighing in vain when her office was already overcrowded with flowers from yesterday. Looking at the card from one of the vases, she couldn't help but flush. Her admirer was consistent, she'll give him that. That didn't stop the smile that etched on to the emerald eyed girl's face when she finished clearing off the front desk and finally saw her colleague.

"This guy must _really _like you to buy off Ino's flower shop, eh Sakura," the receptionist smiled at the blushing girl, a little envious at the attention she was getting, "so who's giving them to you?"

She flushed even more at the prospect of telling who the admirer was, and decided to turn around, dismissing the question with her hand.

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha, the broody, aristocratic teen, made his way towards the grassy knoll for some quiet time. Let's face it, hustling Lee, planning evil for that Hyuuga, and pleasing Sakura was tiring! And people thought being confined in the village would be boring for him. As if! Pondering over his thoughts and plans as he made his way over to his spot, he couldn't help but smirk at the genius of it all. _I'm Sasuke frickin' Uchiha. There's no way that things will go wrong now. Hopefully Sakura liked all the flowers I delivered to the hospital. _

That's right, people. It was _he. _The boy had heart and a soft spot for the cherry blossom, and his plan with ruining Lee's image was just too easy. The raven haired boy was about to ponder over the fourth lesson for Lee until he saw a figure on _his _grassy knoll.

"You're the last person I want to see," Sasuke shoved his hands in his pockets and dully looked at the said teen, "what do you want, Hyuuga?"

The long, browned haired teen stared uninterestingly at the opposite boy before him, concentrating carefully at how to word his reasons. He smirked, causing Sasuke to raise a brow at him. "I am merely here for a deal, Uchiha."

Sasuke glared at Neji, not liking the sound of his sinister beginning. "And why would I want to strike a deal with you?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe because I know you're secret," Neji smirked.

"I have a lot of secrets," Sasuke turned around, preparing to leave until Neji chuckled evilly like Chucky from the horror movies. Ew.

"Oh, this secret concerns you, Lee, and Sakura, I believe," Neji casually looked up at the sky and waited for the Uchiha's response.

Stopping, Sasuke swiftly turned around to glare at Neji. _So this is how you want to play. I didn't expect him to act so fast. _Clenching his jaw, Sasuke nodded his head, allowing Neji to continue with his proposition.

"I…have a problem with these two girls," Neji carefully started as Sasuke snapped up to look at him, "I need your help with your ladies' man expertise."

Sasuke gaped at him, not quite sure on how to respond, so he waited.

"It all started three days ago…"

***Can I get a flashback? "FLASHBACK!"***

_ Neji walked into La Roux for a quick lunch after his training session with his female teammate. His walk had a little gleefulness to it and his eyes held an air of lightness after spending time with Tenten. Nothing could ruin his day, right? Taking a seat near a window, Neji waited until the server came up to him._

_ "Well hello there, sweet thing," the blue eyed waitress seductively pouted her lips, "I'm Alyssa and I'll be your server."_

_ Neji grimaced to her and quietly commanded his order, blatantly ignoring her as she smiled at him. After some time had passed, she came back with his order, subtly sliding her hand across his and smiled as she left. Neji shuddered at the action and quickly ate his meal._

_ "Someone's in a hurry," looking up, he saw Tenten slide in the seat across from him, "don't choke yourself."_

_ He paused and looked down, flushing slightly at the female across from him. Alyssa came back, giving him his check and change and… her number. Glaring back at Tenten for a minute, her attention went back to Neji. "If there's ANYTHING I can do for you, don't hesitate to call me. I do late calls, too." She left, leaving Tenten to glare at her back and then at Neji._

_ "Why don't you just rip the buns off my head instead, Neji? That would've hurt less." She quickly got up and left, leaving Neji confused and frustrated for the rest of the day._

***That was a flashback? Uh…yeah…?* **

"You see, I like this one girl but I don't know exactly how to convey my feelings for her," Neji grimaced at showing his affectionate side to his rival, but continued, "and this other girl won't stop leaving me alone and I need to get rid of her."

Sasuke continued to stare, "So, you want me to help you hook up with Tenten, and be a turn off to another girl? Am I to understand this correctly?"

Neji nodded softly as he stared past the Uchiha. "Wait, how'd you know it was Tenten?"

"Everyone in the frickin' village, America, China, the North Pole, and Naruto knows you like Tenten," Sasuke waved the question off and continued, "and if I don't help, you'll just tell Lee and Sakura my evil ways, right?"

"I guess you're smarter than what I take you for, Uchiha," Neji smiled, "but I want you to do one more thing. Help Lee with your next _lesson. _And I mean you need to actually make the next rule good so that Lee is actually looking good to Sakura."

"Why the hell would I do that?" Sasuke spat at the Hyuuga, not liking the sharp turn this was taking.

"It's just to spite you and it's only one rule. Konoha is getting sort of boring, so put some spice into it, Uchiha. I'm sure you can come up with something to really help Lee," with that, Neji turned around to leave, "and I want your plan with Tenten and getting rid of the other girl in a week."

Sasuke stared at Neji's retreating back and raked his hand through his hair. He did not like his evil ways so much right now. _Sakura…you make me do the weirdest things for you. _With that, the Uchiha left to go back home, the grassy knoll undesirable right about now.

* * *

"Alright, Lee, we're going to get started with today's lesson. Apparently, Ino has invited all of us to attend Hinata's pre-birthday party. Why anyone would have a party before a party is beyond me, and knowing that Sakura will be there, we have to prepare you as much as we can," Sasuke quickly got straight to the point, not liking the fact that helping Lee was a _must_ today.

The green wearing boy wasted no time and quickly wrote down his notes. Today, they were at his house for some reason unknown to Lee and he was prepared for anything. He had asked Sakura to save him a dance at this party and got a lucky break when she said yes. The previous date with Sakura proved horrid, and he wished so much to be in her good graces again.

"Now, normally you would _not, _I repeat not dance during these functions, but since you were so desperate to ask her for a dance, you can't just say no," Sasuke dully leaned against the wall and stared at the boy standing opposite of him.

"Do not worry, Sensei! I am not worried about my dancing," Lee confidently stared at the Uchiha, "but I want to make sure that Sakura will be-"

"I'm sorry, I hate to be a stickler, but I need to be thorough," Sasuke took a remote control and turned on the music player, "Show me what you mean by you're not worried about it."

As the music began pumping the melodious beat, Lee demonstrated his…moves. "I'm going to start the fire." He vigorously rubbed his hands together, passion exploding with every move. "But the feet are going. I start the fire, I make the pizza." With that, Lee demonstrated an imaginary pizza being thrown into the air continuously. Just when Sasuke thought it couldn't get any worse…Lee showed the Q-tip move. Sasuke groaned. _Not the Q-tip move! Who the hell taught him the Q-tip move? _

"From there, the Q-tip. Q-tip. Throw it away. I'm throwing it away," Lee moved his hips and grooved to the music as the raven haired teen clamped his mouth shut and stood as far away as he possibly could from the teen. Sasuke quickly turned off the music and Lee paused, his moves disrupted and his eyes staring hopefully at the Uchiha.

"Don't _ever…_do that again," Sasuke started and glared at Lee, "do you hear me?"

"I was…just expressing myself."

"No….nuh uh," Sasuke shook his head swiftly, "Not like that, you're not, alright?"

Sasuke picked up the remote and continued with the track, sighing at what he was about to do. "This is where you live."

Sasuke began to move his feet left and right to the beat, making sure that Lee was following suit. "Right here. You live right here, okay? This is home. I don't want to see none of this." He raised his hands in the air, imitating Lee's pizza move. "You don't need no pizza. They got food there."

Lee began mimicking Sasuke's steps, going along with the beat and bobbing his head. "Elbows, six inches from the waist, ninety degree angles." The green teen started to get into the music and bit his lip in seduction.

"Don't…don't you bite your lip! Stop it!"

Lee shook his head and busted out, doing the crab walk left and right while thrusting his hips forward and backwards. "Can't stop it. You cannot stop it!"

After thirty seconds of continuous thrusting and pizza throwing, the music faded, leaving an eerie silence between the two teens.

Sasuke slapped him and pointed to the door, "Get out."

* * *

Needless to say, the party was in full swing, and blaring music and strobe lights were enough to give Sasuke a headache. Sitting in between Naruto and Kiba was too much for him, and Sasuke couldn't help but be embarrassed by what Lee was doing right now. The party was held at "La Roux's" finest VIP room and the guests that attended were well into the hundreds. Hinata couldn't possibly have known this many people. This was definitely Ino's doing. Sasuke, Naruto, and Kiba were sitting in the far corner near the bar, away from the swaying bodies on the dance floor.

"Look at bushy brow and Sakura," Naruto stared at the two teens on the dance floor, "I cannot believe he is doing the Q-tip move! I told Kakashi-sensei that it wasn't popular. I am right, right?"

The blonde haired boy conversed with Kiba for a moment before being timidly dragged to the dance floor by Hinata. Naruto flushed, muttering that he would do anything for the birthday girl. Kiba sighed and got up to leave, wanting to go home to see his dog. Sasuke was left to watch Lee dance horridly as he continued with his pizza and q-tip move, and was just as horrified when Sakura genuinely laughed and did it along with him. _What is this world coming to?_ The bartender behind him chuckled as he saw Sasuke's knuckles clench.

"Aren't they a cute couple, boy?" The bartender grinned at Sasuke's glare, "I wonder if they're wild like that outside of the dance floor."

Sasuke paused and smirked. "Why yes, they are. That guy told me himself that Sakura and he are crazy. They don't just do the Q-tip move outside of the bed, you know?" With that, Sasuke saw Lee clutching his stomach and running to the bathroom, leaving the pink haired teen alone on the dance floor. He smirked and got up to make his way over to her. The bartender stared after the Uchiha and went to spill the gossip to the local gossip queen.

* * *

Sakura saw the Uchiha make his way over to her and she blushed. Her shimmery, strapless, silver mini dress was illuminating well with the lights, but did no justice to hide the blush on her face. Sasuke tugged at her hand as a slow song began and the two began to sway to the music. His face was inches from hers as they continued to dance to the music.

_I don't care what they say; I'm in love with you…_

She couldn't help it anymore. The closeness was too much and the air became thick and suffocating. Their breaths were mingling. She couldn't resist. He was…the sweetest drug.

_They try to pull me away, but they don't know the truth…_

Sakura wasn't going to wait around anymore. Her rationality was thrown out when she closed the space between the two and sealed her lips with his own. His fingers raked through her petal pink hair and left ghostly touches as he trailed them along her jaw line.

_My heart's crippled by the vein that I keep on closing…_

All too soon, Sasuke pulled away and nudged his nose against hers affectionately, and disappeared yet again from her sight. She was breathless, flushed, and breathing heavily as the music entranced her every being.

_You cut me open and I…_

Was this what she wanted? His affectionate gestures and gifts were flustering her. Everything that she had hoped and dreamed from him was happening. The song was ending and she felt the glimmering lights around her become a blur as she knew her answer. Yes, yes she did want everything from him. His imperfect perfection was good enough. Yes.

_I…keep bleeding…keep keep bleeding love…_

_

* * *

_**A/N: **Oh yeahhh! That's it, and that was gooodd. I loved it. :) In any case, please review. Make an effort to leave a review once you got to this chapter. I'll give you a hint, we're halfway over with the story, so checkpoint with a review, peoples. :)

In any case, stay classy and fabulous.


	6. Bad Romance

**A/N: **Woohoo! Hey there! I have a new chapter up. Why? Because I want this done by August 17th. I'm moving to college on the 19th, so this will be perfect. This chapter is a tad shorter but it contains funny stuff and fluff. Well, I think it's funny. It's a bit of a filler, but it sets up what's about to happen in the next chapters, so yes, it does have a point. Besides, I think it's really good. :) In any case, thank you SO much for the amazing reviews on the previous chapter. Like it? Hate it? It's whatevs, just enjoy it. :)

DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR BAD ROMANCE-LADY GAGA

* * *

_I want your ugly  
I want your disease  
I want your everything  
As long as it's free  
I want your love  
Love-love-love  
I want your love_

_You know that I want you  
And you know that I need you  
I want it bad  
Your bad romance_

**B**ad **R**omance-Lady Gaga

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**O**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

"So, did you form a plan, Uchiha?" Neji crossed his arms and stared boringly at Sasuke, who had his hands shoved in his pockets, also staring dully at his rival. The week had gone by and Sasuke was to form a plan to help the Hyuuga out with his issues. If you don't know what the issues are, then why exactly are you on this chapter? Go start at the beginning you imbecile! ANYWAYS, Sasuke sighed and nodded, but in the back of his cerebrum, he cackled evilly at the complications of it all. _Who does the Hyuuga think he is? Outsmarting me, an Uchiha? Oh, I'll help you alright. _

"Hn, well," Sasuke stared passed Neji towards the trees, "I had this rule saved for Lee, but considering how you're demanding my help, I suppose I can give it to you instead."

Neji nodded as Sasuke continued. "All you have to do is talk like a sexist. Think about it, nothing drives a girl more crazy when a guy thinks he's stronger, smarter, and overall better than a woman. You think you can handle that, Hyuuga?"

Neji scoffed at the Uchiha, "Please, I am a Hyuuga, I can do _anything_."

"Right…so how are you dealing with Tenten?" Sasuke smirked, seeing the brown haired teen slightly flush.

"Speaking of which, what do I do about her?" Neji furrowed his brows, frustrated at the complicated turn of events with the bun haired ninja. He likes her! Doesn't she understand that?

"You leave her to me," Sasuke smirked, causing Neji to shuffle a bit, "Unless you think you can do_ anything_ about that, Hyuuga?"

"Shut up."

* * *

Sakura made her way towards Ino's flower shop. She was in need of a gossip girl time, and knowing that Ino was the epitome of gossip and advice, Sakura knew she was the best person to go to when it came to boy problems. Let's face it, Sasuke Uchiha _kissed_ her _back_ and she needed to vent. I mean, you would too if a hot guy that you pawned over for most of your adolescent life broke your heart when he betrayed the village, came back and is now sweeping you off your feet by spoiling you with flowers, sweet whispers to your ear, and innocent kisses that doesn't seem so innocent in the end, right? _RIGHT? *_sigh…breathe…breathe!

Sakura exhaled heavily and yanked the flower shop door a bit harshly, and stomped inside. That certainly got Ino's attention, and when they exchanged silent glances, the blonde immediately took action. She looked left and right, ran to the door to flip the "open" sign "closed," and pulled out a box of chocolate and some soda cans. Sakura took her seat near the bar table and Ino took a seat across from her, with her arms crossed on the table.

"Speak, child," Ino smirked slyly and popped a chocolate treat into her mouth.

"I kissed Sasuke at the party…and he kissed back," Sakura muttered and opened the soda can, "I mean, it was…utterly fabulous. I don't know what else to say."

"Oh my goodness," Ino's mouth dropped, chocolate remains in her mouth, "where?"

"Lips."

"Was it sweet or quick?"

"Sweet, and kind of long."

"Soft or rough?"

"Soft."

"Was he hesitant?"

"No."

"How long?"

"Like, thirty seconds."

"Was there tongue?"

"Definitely."

Ino shuttered delightfully and the two continued to gossip. Little did they know, two other teens were gossiping the same topic…..

* * *

"Sakura kissed me," Sasuke stirred the ramen broth boringly, instead wanting so much to see the cherry blossom right now.

"Did you use tongue?" Naruto uninterestedly asked.

"Yeah." Sasuke replied monotonously and stared at his bowl.

"Cool." The blonde nodded his head and the two boys continued to eat in a comfortable silence.

…Okay, so I lied about them gossiping. ANYWAYS…

"I can't believe this!" Ino squealed with delight as Sakura flushed, "I mean, things are finally working out with you and him. I knew something was up when Sasuke bought all the tulips!"

Sakura nodded happily and nibbled into a chocolate, closing her eyes and sighing contently. She wanted to see him, and date him…and kiss him…and hold him…and kiss him…and…oh gosh. She shook her head rapidly, causing Ino to raise a brow.

"Oh, that reminds me, what are you going to do about Lee?" the blonde took a sip of her soda.

"What do you mean?" Sakura placed the chocolate down, "how'd you know there was stuff going on with Lee?"

"Well, as you know, I AM the gossip queen," Ino smoothed her blonde hair as Sakura rolled her eyes, "I heard from the bartender that night that Lee was telling everyone about you and him."

Sakura choked on her soda and glared at the girl, "And what exactly did Lee say?"

"That you two were super wild outside the bed…and something involving Q-tips," Ino looked at Sakura with a mix of pity and disgust, "Q-tips, forehead? Kinky."

"There is nothing going on with he and I!" Sakura flushed madly, her eyes darkening, "He has been acting really weird and desperate, and I've gone out with him once, but there's nothing going on between us!"

Ino shrugged her shoulders, not sure what to say.

Sakura crushed her soda can and clenched her teeth. Enough was enough. Lee had gone too far this time, and there's only one person who can help her get rid of him. One person that she could trust with a master plan.

_I want your loving  
And I want your revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance

* * *

_

"So…vat exactly do you want from me today, Sakura?" the boy's thick accent was horrible and he was sitting across from her petting…a stuffed fox?

They were in a small room with white walls with one light hanging down from the ceiling. This reminded Sakura of those interrogation shows, especially when she was sitting at a table in the center, and the light was moving back and forth. The boy's face was shrouded from the darkness, with the light illuminating his features every so often. Frustrated, Sakura rolled her eyes, got up, and flicked on the lights.

"Aw, come on Sakura! You ruined the moment!" Naruto groaned as the lights flooded throughout the small room and his blue eyes twinkled at the girl.

"Stop being lame. I need your help," Sakura took her seat across from Naruto, who was sitting in a rolling chair that turned. _Why did he get the comfortable chair? _"You made me wait fifteen minutes so you could clear this guest room to put two chairs and a table, so I'm a little impatient right now."

"You're no fun!" the blonde haired boy whined, "Fine, vat do you need help with?"

Sakura sighed, "Stop the horrible accent. I need you to help me with a problem concerning Lee."

"Lee? Why would you need to deal with bushy brow?" the blonde haired teen raised a brow at her, absently petting the stuffed fox.

She told her situation of Lee's flirtation, including the incident of the date, his weight gaining comment, and crude attitude when trying to hit on her. Naruto nodded and snickered every so often, petting the stuffed fox while the girl ranted.

Sakura sighed as she finished and stared at Naruto, "He's a sweet guy, he really is, but I just don't feel the same way. And, he's kind of creeping me out right now. He is just so dang persistent!"

"I know the perfect way to get rid of him," Naruto grinned evilly, "you need to be a turn off to Lee."

"What are you up to, Naruto?" Sakura raised a brow.

"I mean, be a turn off by doing things over the top. If Lee does something to make you uncomfortable do it ten times as bad as he does it! There's no way Lee will be comfortable with a girl ravishing him. I mean, it's Lee." Naruto continued to pet the fox and cackled at the idea.

Sakura mused over it for a bit and nodded her head. "That might work, but when should I do it? I've been avoiding him and his calls since the party."

"Do it at Hinata's birthday party this weekend. Instead of ignoring him, just go along with what he does, and get in his personal bubble!"

Sakura nodded and considered the idea. This could work if she played it right. If she just acted ten times worse and showed Lee what he was doing to her, he would certainly back off then! "Thanks, Naruto."

"No problem, now please, leave me be to figure out what to wear this weekend," the boy turned his swivel chair around, but turned too hard and ended up facing Sakura again. *Insert awkward silence.* "Uh…"

Naruto turned the chair slowly this time, making sure that the back was to her. She rolled her eyes as she giggled. The boy really was a great friend. Opening the door to leave, her mind began to play with the idea of how to be a turn off when she bumped into that _familiar _chest again.

_Caught in a bad romance…_

"Do I want to know what you're doing at the dobe's house, Sakura?" his velvet, yet dull tone entranced her as she stared up. His obsidian eyes held a glint of entertainment and curiosity and she felt as if he was burning through her with his gaze. Sasuke smirked as he saw the heat flush her cheeks and her eyes fluttering rapidly.

"I was just hanging out," she bit her lip and started to fiddle with her hair, "what are you doing today, Sasuke?"

"Hn," he continued on his way to pass her, but when he didn't feel her warmth next to him he turned around, "want to go to the swings with me?"

Sakura stared at him with a dumb expression. Did he seriously just ask her to the swing set? Sasuke Uchiha asked her out? To a swing set? She nodded like a child and caught up to him and intertwined her fingers with his.

_I want your love  
Love-love-love

* * *

_

Sasuke sat on the bench across from the swings, watching intently as Sakura swung as high as she was able. He sighed quietly, beginning to realize how tangled up his plans were right about now. Sure, Lee was making him look good, but he felt just a smidge of guilt for tricking him. And the fact that the Hyuuga was blackmailing wasn't helping either.

"Sasuke, come push me!"

The Uchiha looked up to see her stop swinging and smile at him, her eyes twinkling with adoration and happiness. He couldn't say no to that. He slowly got up and made his way over to her, smirking when she blushed. He gently pushed her, the autumn leaves rustling and crunching under his feet as he maneuvered around to push her up higher to the skies. Sasuke continued to muse in his thoughts while he pushed her, but didn't notice when he pushed her…a little too hard. When the swing came back empty, Sasuke stared for a bit and saw Sakura groaning in the pile of leaves a couple feet in front of him.

"Uh, are you okay? I didn't mean to push you that…hard," Sasuke felt an embarrassing blush creep, "Take my hand."

Sakura startled him by laughing softly and shook her head. "The pile of leaves broke my fall. It's alright." She sighed contently and laid down on the pile. The autumn leaves of red and gold complimented her strewn pink hair and creamy skin tone. Her parting lips held a steady rhythm of air as her chest rose and fell. Her eyes closed as she started to dream of an autumn romance. "Lay down next to me?"

Sasuke hesitated but complied eventually. He wasn't going to say no anymore. He took a spot next to her in the pile of leaves and looked up at the sky. Autumn definitely made its way to Konoha, with the sky a mixture of blue and gray, and the color of scarlet and gold leaves fluttering around them added the sleepy ambiance. He closed his eyes and sighed contently as well. He could do this all day as long as it was with her. His cherry blossom. He heard her shift a bit and opened his eyes, only to see her on her side facing him. Her emerald orbs stared intently at his charcoal ones and she smiled slightly.

"Do you like me?" she bluntly asked him.

Startled at the question, Sasuke became frantic, but masked it quickly with a bored façade. What was he supposed to say? Did he like her? Of course he did that was stupid to question. But was he strong enough to say it out loud? _Not yet. I'm not ready yet, Sakura. _

"You're annoying," he murmured softly and kissed her nose, turning his attention back towards the sky.

She saw the back of his neck grow red and she smiled slightly. She took his hand again and closed her eyes, dreaming of her autumn romance with the boy next to her.

_J'veux ton amour  
Et je veux ton revenge  
J'veux ton amour  
I don't wanna be friends_

(**.I **_don't wanna be _**just** _friends_**.**)

* * *

**A/N: **Did you feel the intense fluff? Cause I sure did, however, it wasn't too fluffy. I liked that. I'm not into the whole "he kissed her so hard and they both were torn with desire and love" and "i love you. be with me. i need you" blah. :) In any case, please review.

Next Chapter is going to be up by Sunday! OH YEAH! I'm on a ROLL!

REVIEW :)

Stay classy and fabulous.


	7. Love Me

**A/N: **DO NOT OWN LOVE ME OR NARUTO. I must really be on a roll man! I have this next chapter up today. I realized that if I want this story to be complete before the 17th I have to put this chapter up today. So that means, you'll be getting updates EVERY SATURDAY now. Okay?

Oh and props to this one reviewer who told me that I must have watched FRIENDS from the previous chapter. I am mentally kicking myself because I completely forgot to put that as a disclaimer. I don't own that reference from FRIENDS. I am sorry that I am human and not bionic enough to catch everything, especially when it was referenced from FRIENDS. FRIENDS. Sorry, I had to all caps FRIENDS to point out my mistake. Oh when will I ever learn?

Nah, I'm just kidding, I'm not trying to sound rude, you might have, but I'm not. People always misinterpret the writer's intention or review, but I will not! No siree. This chapter is shorter and okay. I'm not actually satisfied, but the big climax is coming up. And this chapter doesn't have much interaction with Sasuke and Sakura. Sorry. :P Love it? Hate it? It's whatevs. Just enjoy it.

* * *

_My friends say I'm a fool to think that you're the one for me  
I guess I'm just a sucker for love  
'Cause honestly the truth is that you know I'm never leavin'  
'Cause you're my angel sent from above_

_People try to tell me, but I still refuse to listen  
'Cause they don't get to spend time with you  
A minute with you is worth more than a thousand days without your love  
Oh your love, oh_

**L**ove **M**e-Justin Bieber

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~O~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

It was a confusing turn of events as the teen furrowed his brows in concentration. Everything he had done was not working and the mere hope of being able to obtain the cherry blossom was shattered right before him. Where was he going wrong? He took Sasuke's advice and did everything that he told him to do. Okay, that was a lie. He improvised by kissing her and going off of certain rules. Perhaps that was why he wasn't getting any positive results. Sighing, Lee got up when he saw the raven haired teen make his way towards him.

"Good morning, Sasuke," Lee muttered and stared at the ground, "We need to talk."

Stopping in his tracks, Sasuke stared at the ninja and panicked. _Crap, did he figure it out? _

Lee looked up at the Uchiha and smiled sadly, "I don't understand why the rules aren't working. I believe it is my own doing, but for some reason, Sakura doesn't seem to be interested. In fact, I believe I just made things worse between she and I. Oh this youthful plan has not helped me in obtaining that glorious goddess!"

He continued to rant and gripe, leaving Sasuke shifting uncomfortably. Consoling and making people feel better was _not _his thing.

Sasuke frowned, "Stop crying. This is a process in the making. Just follow this next rule, and you will definitely begin to see results."

Lee stopped and his eyes held a gleam of hopefulness, "Are you sure? Perhaps this time, you should actually be there to mentor me."

"That'd be weird, Lee," Sasuke sighed and shoved his hands in his pockets (isn't this like, the 100th time in this story?) "But this rule will be done during Hinata's birthday party, so I'll be there to watch you from far, far, far, far, far…far away."

With that, Lee smiled happily and began to absorb the precious lesson.

_My heart is blind, but I don't care__…

* * *

_

"I had that dream again," Hinata bashfully confessed to Sakura and Tenten. The three girls were out on this sunny day in Konoha and having nothing to do, decided to go out to the local café. "It's getting…progressively worse, and I don't know what to do."

The pale girl quietly sighed, a blush creeping onto her skin as she looked down towards her beverage. Tenten and Sakura stared deviously at each other, giggling every so often at Hinata's fantasy and desire.

"Have you told him at all, Hinata?" Tenten took a sip of her drink, "I mean, maybe they'll go away once you tell him."

Sakura nodded, "The worse he can say is, no. But I'm pretty sure he's interested in you too. It can't hurt to ask."

The dark purpled haired girl shook her head swiftly, blushing even more. "You don't understand…I can't just tell Naruto…"

"Tell me what?" the three girls turned their heads to find the owner of that voice. Naruto made his way over to them, a blinding white smile on his face. "Is there a secret? Oh, tell me, tell me!"

He took the empty seat left at the table and stared at the blushing girl. Hinata looked away, and scooted her seat even closer to Sakura. Frowning, Naruto dismissed the action and looked at Sakura.

"Er, nothing, Hinata was just debating about something," Sakura quickly muttered and took a drink. "What are you doing here, Naruto?"

"Uh, shopping," he quietly responded and looked back at Hinata. His frown became more apparent when she wouldn't meet his eyes.

"Well this is slightly awkward," Tenten got up and threw her cup away, "I have to go buy some clothes for your party, Hinata. Come with me, Sakura?"

The pink haired teen nodded, grateful for the escape and glanced a hopeful look at Hinata. She smiled and got up to follow her friend. As the two female teens went their way, they quickly went around the corner and peeked out to spy.

"We shouldn't be snooping, Tenten!" Sakura whispered as a couple passed and saw them, "what are you looking at?"

The couple glared and went their way as Tenten snickered. "I just want to see how Hinata's going to do. Maybe her dream can come true, eh?"

"You're dirty." Sakura shook her head in dismay and shushed the bun haired ninja as Naruto struck up a conversation.

* * *

"So…are you excited for your birthday?" He fiddled with his fingers, looking down to avoid eye contact at the girl.

"Yes, I suppose," Hinata stared everywhere except him and felt as if her heart was about to burst out of her chest. "You're coming, right?"

Naruto grinned, "I wouldn't miss it for anything."

Blushing madly, Hinata returned the smile and the silence overtook them once again.

"What are they saying?" Tenten impatiently sighed at the awkward girl. "He totally likes her. How could the girl be so dense?"

Sakura scoffed and looked at the girl, "You're one to talk. If anyone's oblivious to anything, it's definitely you."

"What? What do you mean?" Tenten was about to retort when they heard a door open near the alleyway they were close to.

"Uh, misses, you aren't allowed back here," the boy stuttered, in awe at the two beauties before him.

"Shut up!" the two girls hissed when Naruto came through with another conversation.

"What do you want for you birthday, Hinata?" he blurted out the question, startling the teen across from him.

"Uh, you don't have to get me anything," she smiled genuinely, "you being there is enough."

Naruto nodded, but continued to muse over what to get her. There's no way he'd come to the party empty handed.

_Love me, love me, say that you love me_

_Foo__l me, fool me, oh how you do me

* * *

_

The time had come for Hinata's birthday celebration, but luckily it was more intimate with the friends that she actually wanted there. Ino had gone a bit overboard but the party tonight was still in full swing. Everyone greeted the birthday girl and she hung around Sakura and Tenten, waiting for the boy that held her heart. Biting her bottom lip nervously, Hinata started to ruffle with her black, one shouldered mini dress, wrinkling it slightly in the process. Sakura noticed this and smiled, finding Hinata's antics too adorable. The cherry blossom sighed quietly, wondering too, where her best friend and current love interest were until she heard the two familiar voices bickering.

"Were you born an idiot, Naruto?" Sasuke glared at his best friend. "We're an hour late because you couldn't decide between your two pairs of black shoes!"

"I have to look perfect, stupid," Naruto scoffed, "Unlike you, I actually want to be impressive to the girl I like."

Sasuke shrugged and smirked, "I don't have to try to look hot."

The blonde haired teen gritted his teeth as they made their way towards the back yard. Lantern lights of black and white adorned the walls surrounding the back yard, and the airy breeze shifted the lanterns back and forth. People were scattered around the place and dancing to the music that was blaring. Naruto saw Hinata and flushed, smiling like a child that wanted ice cream. The Uchiha coughed awkwardly when he heard his best friend giggle like a school girl.

"You're stupid," with that, Sasuke left towards the drink table when he caught sight of _his _cherry blossom. She caught gaze with him and made her way over to the table as well, tugging at his hand.

"Hi," she shyly smiled.

"Hn," he smirked in response and stared back until the moment was ruined. Aw, eff.

_Kiss me, kiss me, say that you miss me

* * *

_

"Happy Birthday, Hinata! You look quite youthful tonight!" Lee confidently made his way to the birthday girl and hugged her. Naruto couldn't help but glare as he was about to present his gift to her at the same time.

Sasuke quickly took his hand away and shoved them in his pockets, leaving Sakura a bit hurt and confused.

"Th-thank you, Lee," the birthday girl smiled timidly, "make yourself comfortable."

Lee winked at her, leaving Naruto and the girl shocked. He made his over to the drink table, catching site of Sakura and Sasuke.

"Ah! Sakura, you're looking rather hot tonight," Lee shifted his eyebrows up and down, causing the girl to cringe.

Sakura was about to give him a piece of her mind until she remembered what she was supposed to do. _Be a turn off. Be ten times worse. Be ten times worse!_

Sakura held back her disgust and smiled seductively, "you're looking rather sexy yourself, Lee."

The green wearing teen gaped at her and blushed, not at all expecting her response. He could hear the Uchiha choke a bit on his drink as he, too, stared at Sakura. _It's working! She actually likes me!_

***Fla-fla-fla-flashback!***

_"This next rule is crucial," Sasuke leaned against the tree and closed his eyes, "get sexy."_

_ "Sexy? What is sexy?" Lee scrunched his brows in confusion, writing in his notepad._

_ "Sexy means, you get seductive, dirty, and hot towards her," Sasuke stared towards him, "be a ladies' man tonight, Lee."_

***Uh, crappy flashback…YEAH!***

Sasuke gaped at the girl next to him, who happened to be fluttering her eyes towards Lee flirtatiously. This is wrong! Wrong! This wasn't supposed to be happening! What was she doing to him? Does she actually like him? _Are the plans actually working? What the hell is going on here!_

Lee smirked and decided to risk everything on this next move. "Oh, my cherry blossom, you are too much for me. The thought of your sweet, curvaceous body is enough to drive me…_insane_." He leaned in and whispered words to her ear and grabbed her waist close to his body. Sasuke crushed his cup and clenched his jaw. He couldn't believe what he was hearing and seeing.

_Don't punch him, Sakura. Don't punch him. Be ten times worse. _She wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled. "That is so _sweet _of you to say, Lee. I love a guy who has confidence." She grabbed him and held him closer, feeling the heat radiating from Lee's body. The boy was flushing uncomfortably now, confused at how turned on Sakura was getting. He noticed Sasuke restraining himself and the cup he held sort of…broken.

"Uh, Sakura-"

"I can't take it anymore, Lee! Take me now!" With that, Sakura pushed him away and lunged towards him…into Hinata's birthday cake.

* * *

"I wasn't sure what to get you, Hinata," Naruto kicked his foot into the ground, blushing furiously. "But I think telling you this, should be okay."

Hinata nodded, hearing her heart beating rapidly at the boy in front of her. Her hands became sweaty and she, too, looked down at her black, leather bootie heels.

"Alright, here goes," Naruto sighed heavily and locked gazes with her, "Hinata, I lov-"

"I can't take it anymore, Lee! Take me now!"

The two teens turned their head to see a flash of pink tackling the poor boy into Hinata's birthday cake. Pieces of the cake flew towards the guest and splotches of frosting found its way onto Hinata's dress. Naruto, stunned, frantically began searching for water and a towel. The crowed stared in awe and silence as they saw the girl and boy making out in the cake.

Hinata, unsure on how to respond, looked over to see Sakura ravishing Lee's lips, the cake strewn all over them and in their hair. She felt an aura of darkness and peeked over to find Sasuke clenching his fists and leaving in a huff. This wasn't exactly how she wanted her birthday to be. She began to feel suspicious at Sakura and Sasuke, and her birthday was left in the back of her mind when she began to form an…..evil plan. Say what?

_Tell me what I wanna hear, tell me you love me

* * *

_

_**A/N: **_There you have it. Check back next Saturday for another chapter and what's gonna happen now. Don't worry, I didn't forget about Neji. He's in the next chapter along with more Sasuke and Sakura interaction. :) Review. _  
_


	8. One Wish

**A/N: **So I have a problem. I can't be done with this before the 17th. I mean, I won't be updating every Saturday. Instead, it looks like I'll be done with this entire story by Friday. Yup. That's right. I have to focus on looking for more grants, loans, and my audition for Orchestra in college. But I'm not one to just leave you hanging, so here's a new chapter. Please review at least ONCE, if you even bothered to read this far and actually liked it. I'm updating so quickly, it's ridiculous! But after this...I believe, yup, there's only two more chapters left. So please, love it? Hate it? It's whatevs. Just enjoy it. :)

DO NOT OWN NARUTO or ONE WISH-RAY J.

* * *

_Now tell me is this the only way I can get you right back in  
If so then searchin' I'll go, then I can have you for sho  
Then you'll be loving me, holding me, kissing me  
So girl don't tell me what I'm feeling is make believe  
I swear if I lose a second chance with you  
I wouldn't know what to do  
I'd probably check myself into some kind of clinic  
I couldn't be alone because without you I'm sick  
Here's my wish list_

_First one, I would create a heart changing love  
Second one, I'll take yours and fill it all up  
Third one, but I don't need a lot of wishes cause I'll be okay if I get one_

**O**ne **W**ish-Ray J

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~O~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Sakura sighed softly, hearing the soft chatter of the people around her. She was currently sitting outside the local café, enjoying a nice hot chocolate and awaiting for Hinata. She felt guilty for what happened at her birthday, and Sakura wanted to take responsibility and owe her big time. She shuffled for a bit, readjusting her blue and black scarf securely around her neck as the chilly gust of autumn passed by her. The air was crisp and Sakura could see the autumn leaves flurry around with excitement towards the ground.

How did things get so complicated? She was thrown into an obscure situation concerning the "youthful" teen and her brooding "Romeo." Okay, so the situation wasn't exactly like that of "Romeo or Juliet" but Sakura deemed it close. Sighing again, Sakura adjusted the bag next to her, careful to not ruin the apologetic birthday gift for Hinata. She looked up when she heard the chair across from her scrape along the cement.

"Good morning, Sakura," Hinata's smile was genuine and surprising, "are you alright?"

Sakura nodded and blushed, "I just wanted to apologize for what happen this past weekend. It was uncalled for and I ruined your cake and your party."

Hinata laughed softly but in her mind, she is acting evil. PURE EVIL I TELL YOU! "Oh, it's alright. I didn't really want that flavored cake anyways."

Sakura stayed silent, unconvinced that her best friend forgave her, and pulled the bag out to give to Hinata. "This is for you. For everything."

Quirking an eyebrow, Hinata swiftly took the gift out of the bag and opened the box. She widened her eyes at the most desired pair of shoes in all of Konoha. Uh, girls have to have fashion too, you know? The black, leathered knee high boots were what Hinata really wanted, and knowing the price, she couldn't help but feel a tad guilty at what she was about to do.

"Thank you, Sakura," Hinata smiled at the girl, "but there's something else I wanted to talk to you about."

The pink haired teen curiously nodded, panicking at the prospect of something else she did wrong. Kissing Lee was bad enough, I mean, there's only so much tongue he could possibly contain in that mouth! Blech.

Hinata took out a slip of paper from her messenger bag, (where did that come from?) and flipped it upwards to Sakura. She laid a pen down to her and crossed her arms, waiting expectantly. Perplexed, Sakura took the paper and read, her eyes widening at each sentence:

_It has come to my attention that you, Sakura Haruno, have not only deceived Sasuke Uchiha but also the boy we call Lee. Knowing this valuable information, I can safely propose a deal. Please read the terms below and sign:_

_You must help me, Hinata Hyuuga, in gaining the love interest of Naruto Uzumaki before the deadline of two weeks._

_You must be able to convince said boy to go out with me during week one._

_You must lend me your fabulous one shouldered, white mini dress because I look good in it._

_You must accompany me to all these boring functions that I must go to for a whole month without complaint. This will give Ino and Tenten a break._

_Should you decline this contract or breach it in any way, I will be forced to dispel of your deceptiveness to not only Lee but to our whole "groupie." Said "groupie" will then be forced to shake their head in disappointment at you. "Groupie." (I had to put that in there one more time. It's such a funny word.) Please sign below._

X_

"You're kidding me, right?" Sakura gaped at the girl across from her, "This is insane and no, I will not let you borrow my white mini dress! I was going to wear it to go out with Sasuke!"

Hinata calmly took a sip of her ordered tea, "I do not joke about matters pertaining to this. I am a perceptive person, Sakura, so seeing as how you're playing Lee and the reaction on Sasuke's face when you…_attacked_ him, I can safely assume you are up to no good. Thus, I am forced to make this contract. I mean, it _was_ my 18th birthday. *sob"

Sakura clenched her jaw, "I knew you weren't so innocent. You had evil written in your soul the day we met!"

Slowly, Sakura shook her head and smiled, earning a giggle from Hinata. "You'll keep quiet about what I'm doing to Lee?"

Hinata nodded, "Of course. I give you my word on that. Just please help me with Naruto and no one gets hurt."

Sakura sighed for the infinite time that day and signed the contract, throwing the pen down in a huff. "You still can't wear my dress."

"How about that pink dress then?"

The cherry blossom slowly consented, and Hinata took her boots out once more to admire it.

_If I had one wish, we would be best friends  
Love would never end, it would just begin

* * *

_

On the other side of the shopping center, we find Neji Hyuuga swiftly making his way towards "La Roux" to put his plan into action. He spent an undesired amount of time with the Uchiha and wanted this to work. _This girl better get turned off or that Uchiha will regret breathing. _He slowly breathed out an air of nervousness as he paced back and forth the restaurant. He needed this to be perfect and smooth. Once he gets the girl out of sight and mind, he could safely devote his full time and attention to his…"Lady Friend." That's Tenten for those of you who are imbeciles. Smirking slightly and gaining an air of confidence, the Hyuuga opened the door and made his way towards the booth, puffing his chest out and strutting. He made sure to catch the attention of Alyssa, and boy did that work.

The waitress smirked at him as she made her way over to his seat. She placed both of her hands on the table, showing an unnecessary amount of cleavage. Neji couldn't help but blush a bit because dude, he's a ….dude. ANYWHO, Alyssa smiled seductively and gazed intensely.

"How can I serve you today?"

Had Neji not formed a plan, he would have gagged instantly at the double meaning of her inquisition. He held his composure and leaned in closely. "Anything."

Alyssa's smirk became more pronounced as she shied away from him and wrote down an…"order."

"It's good that you're a waitress," Neji dully flipped through the menu, "women should know their place around here."

She stopped her scribbling and stared at him, baffled at the assertion laid out. "Excuse you?"

"Face it…Alyssa is it?" Neji smirked and placed the menu down, "Women should learn the art of serving men, cooking, cleaning, and keeping in shape. With a body like yours, you would definitely serve well as a trophy wife to men like _me." _

Neji kept the cool façade, but was mentally jumping at how successful Sasuke's plan was working when he saw Alyssa glare. Her tanned cheeks became pink and heated as her fist began to clench. "Your order is coming right out…" With that, she turned around quickly and left.

Neji sighed contently and smiled until he felt a familiar chakra signature. The same signature that he constantly flustered about every day.

"So women are meant to serve men, Neji?" Tenten heard every word and stomped towards the Hyuuga, "are you telling me that women are too weak to hold their own?"

The restaurant had now reduced to silence, customers watching the two couple in a heated argument. Neji, unsure on how to respond, quickly got out of his seat to console the girl. She backed away, hitting his hand from touching her.

"It's not like that, Tenten," Neji began, mentally cursing himself for believing the Uchiha. *_Oh you leave Tenten to me*_ Neji clenched his jaw, scolding himself for leaving this important situation to Sasuke.

"Then what, Neji? Or are you going to stand there all day and act stupid?" she tapped her foot impatiently, crossing her arms in defiance. "I never knew you were such a sexist. Women can do just as much as any man. I sure as hell know that I can kick your ass-"

"Here's your order," Alyssa came in time with a bowl of soup, but Tenten intercepted.

Taking the bowl out of her hands, she smiled and then glared at Neji, "Let me help you out."

She proceeded to pour the scalding soup on his body, threw the bowl down on the ground, and left laughingly.

Please imagine Neji screaming like a girl just this once and running around to find cold water. Thank you.

_If I had one wish, you would be my boo  
Promise to love you, trust me I'll trust you

* * *

_

Hours later towards the evening, we now find a Sasuke Uchiha waiting patiently near the oak tree. Waiting for Lee? Ha. Not tonight. Tonight was the night to formally take Sakura out on a date and talk about what happened. He wasn't one to be nervous, but he couldn't help but feel a tad bit anxious. Sakura made him feel an array of butterflies and all things girly, and he couldn't help but feel whipped already. He turned his head, hearing footsteps that didn't belong to the cherry blossom. Frowning and panicking, Sasuke glared at the boy across from him.

"What are you doing here, Lee?" Sasuke leaned against the tree, "there aren't any lessons today."

"I wish to tell Sakura about what I've been doing," Lee stood his ground, "Neji told me about your two timing ways, Sasuke, and I wish to tell you that…that was not nice!"

Sasuke quirked a brow, "two timing ways? You act like I'm going out with you or something. You should have known I was playing you from the start. I mean really, I don't see how you're complaining about what happened at the party. She went along with it, did she not?"

The Uchiha glared at Lee and mentally kept a murder list with the Hyuuga at the top. What he did making Tenten go see Neji at the restaurant was a favor. Kinda. Sort of. Okay not really. No one messes with an Uchiha. He should know that by now.

"Well, yes, but you've been tricking me to be a turn off all the other times!" Lee yelled furiously. "And you've been seeing her behind my back to make yourself look good! I will not stand for this! I will win her my own way." With that, the little green boy left in a hurry, distraught at the turn of events.

Sasuke sighed, rubbing his temples of the complex web he created. He jerked his head up when he heard the soft, familiar footsteps.

"Is that true?" Sakura stopped short a couple feet from him, "did you really teach him to be a turn off to me on purpose, just so you gain some sick satisfaction of playing with me?"

"Sakura, that's not the reason, at all," he made a few steps towards her, but stopped when she held her hand in front of her, "you need to understand that what I did was because I didn't want him near you, but seeing as how you ravished him at the party, I'm guessing maybe you do like him. I mean, I tried with the dance moves, but that was all him."

Sakura glared at him, "don't turn this on me, Sasuke, and stop acting like it's a joke. It's not my fault that he was being a turn off to me on purpose. It's not my fault that you hurt Tenten's feelings with your sick rules for Neji. Had you not toyed with Lee, I wouldn't have done what I did."

"Are you saying that you were being a turn off to him on purpose too, Sakura?" Sasuke coyly muttered, gazing at the beauty before him.

"I was not playing him," Sakura quickly lied, "unlike you, I consider other people's feelings. Maybe Lee is better for me, and perhaps we shouldn't continue this any longer. I can't just let you play with my heart like a chew toy to Kiba's dog! What more do you want from me?"

Glints of teardrops made its way onto her face and she closed her eyes, hiding the emerald orbs from staring at him any longer. Oh, he definitely did it this time. She turned around and ran. In times like these, what else could she do? You'd do the same thing, right?

Sasuke felt like an idiot. Big time. Karma was indeed a big fat meanie, and he felt all forms of justice being thrown back at him. Perhaps Sakura was right. Maybe Lee was better for her. He contemplated this thought, and sighed dejectedly. Sasuke Uchiha was about to do something that would make him truly whipped.

_If I had one wish, we would run away  
Making love all day, have us a baby  
If I had one wish, I'd make you my whole life  
And you'd be my wife, make it right this time

* * *

_

**A/N: **Yay! That's it! Now what's going to happen? Poor Sasuke and Neji. Karma can be a meanie huh? I know, I totally twisted this up, but let me tell you, the next chapter is SO TWISTED and funny. Be prepared to at least smile. :) I know I'm being a stickler, but expect the next chapter on Wednesday. If you want it quicker, for my birthday I'd like at LEAST five reviews on this chapter. :) If not, it's fine. ehehe.

Stay classy and fabulous. REVIEWWW


	9. Dirty Little Secret

**A/N: **Love it? Hate it? It's whatevs. Just enjoy it. :)

I got my desired five reviews, and I thank YOU personally if you were one of the five. Oh, and i'm in SUCH a good mood to the point where I've decided to post a new frickin' chapter TODAY! WHY? Because I lost 32 pounds in the past two months, that's why! YEAH! By dieting and excercising right, I am losing it steadily and am seeing some nice toning done. hehe. I used to HATE working out, but I love it now. It's a great feeling. :) In any case, I'm done with the rambling.

DO NOT OWN NARUTO, DIRTY LITTLE SECRETS-ALL AMERICAN REJECTS, or FRIENDS REFERENCE HERE.

* * *

_Let me know that I've done wrong,  
When I've known this all along,  
I go around a time or two,  
Just to waste my time with you._

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret,  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you`ll be just another regret,  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret,  
Who has to know?_

**D**irty **L**ittle **S**ecret-The All American Rejects

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~O~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

"Sa-Sakura, I don't know if I can do this," Hinata was forcibly being dragged by the pink haired girl towards the ramen stand.

"I am going with my contract," Sakura muttered impatiently, but smiled, "you can't complain if I'm trying to help you. Now, Naruto is going to be here, so look cute!"

Hinata was then left alone, as Naruto came up, surprised to see her sitting there.

"Uh, hey, Hinata" he scratched his head and grinned, "do you mind me eating with you today?"

"Oh, um, not at all," she looked down at the table as the boy took a seat next to her.

They both ordered their preferred dish and waited in an awkward silence. Naruto couldn't take it anymore and grabbed the poor girl by the shoulders to look at him.

"Hinata," he gazed intensely, "I need to tell you this because the opportunity was wasted at your party."

She squeaked and nodded, turning redder by the minute because of his hold on her.

"Dang it, Hinata," Naruto gritted his teeth, "I wanted to tell you that I lov-"

"I'm sorry."

Both teens turned to the source of that voice.

_Tell me all that you've thrown away

* * *

_

Sniff. Sniff. _Sniff. _"Do you smell that?"

Ino looked over to Kiba, who was busily sticking his nose up in the air to catch whiffs of who knows what. She curled her lips in disgust and decided to ignore him, her eyes trailing back to her magazine.

"No, we don't smell anything," Shikamaru was sitting beside the blonde haired girl, looking up at the clouds and contemplating how life is so…what's the word? Troublesome. Ha.

"Are you sure?" Kiba crinkled his nose, frustrated at not be able to pinpoint the exact smell. "I just feel like, _trouble_ is in the air."

Ino finally looked up and glared at him, "That's the stupidest and most cliché statement I have ever heard."

The dog teen glared back and ignored her comment, sighing heavily and looking at the cup in front of him.

The four teens, Chouji was eating mind you, were lounging in the wrought iron chairs outside a bistro, enjoying the crispy weather that Konoha had to offer that day. Although no one besides Kiba wanted to voice it, there was indeed something troubling today. What could it be?

_Find out games you don't wanna play

* * *

_

"Tenten, if you could please just list-"

"No!" she turned around to face the boy, "I'm tired of wanting to listen, Neji! Don't you get it? I like you, okay? I like you a lot, but you just had to go and be stupid! I don't care if Sasuke suggested you to do what you did. You still went along with it!"

The girl turned around, walking into the busy part of Konoha and towards the bistro. She exhaled a stressful air, ignoring Neji as he followed her.

The teen was distraught. Neji felt terrible and if there was any way to make it up to her, now would be a good time to do it. Okay, go Neji!

…I'm waiting….

Still waiting, Neji. Gosh damn it.

He clenched his jaw, scolding himself at the complexity of the situation and sheer stupidity of his actions. He couldn't help it. All he wanted to do was get rid of the girl and confess to Tenten. Was that so hard?

"Look, Tenten-"

"I don't want to hear it, Neji!"

_You are the only one that needs to know-

* * *

_

It had been a whole week since the incident with Lee and Sakura, and walking towards the busy shopping strip of Konoha, Sasuke was indeed troubled. Flowers weren't enough to be forgiven by Sakura, and the fact that she avoided him at all costs just made him angry even more. He couldn't understand why she was mad. Apparently his rules worked so well right? _So well in fact, that Sakura might actually have a thing for Lee. Why? How is that even possible?_

The grumpy Uchiha continued his languid pace, unaware of the four teens watching him carefully from the bistro. Sasuke knew what he had to do and that involved…apologizing to not only Sakura, but…EW…Lee. He gulped quietly, his mouth going dry at the prospect of having to say, "Sorry." He knew what else he had to do as well. If he was to gain back the cherry blossom's trust, he'd had to give up the one thing he tried so hard to keep. No, not his pride. But nice try. I mean if I was a reader and not the writer, I would say pride.

No. He was going to give up Sakura. *Gasp.

"I don't want to hear it, Neji!"

Looking up, Sasuke found himself standing in between the two argued teens, blinking perplexedly at the scene before him. Tenten took a glowered look at the Uchiha before making her way towards the four teens at the bistro. *Insert tumbleweed roll.

Neji sighed as Sasuke caught site of the one person he was looking for. Before he could utter a single word, the poor raven haired boy got cut off by the raw emotion and curse words thrown at him. For the sake of the children, the word "happy" will replace all bad words.

"How dare you, you "happy" bastard!" Lee made his way over to the two bitter ninjas, "You "happy" broke Sakura's fragile heart! It was enough for you to "happy" mess around with my "happy" life, but did you have to go and "happy" ruin Sakura's as well? Who in the "happy" do you think you "happy" are? Is? Are…?" Lee huffed and puffed and he blew the house…wait a minute, wrong scene.

The ninja continued to seethe lividly, glaring angrily at Sasuke. The Uchiha glared back, and now Neji was in the middle. Eff.

"I was looking for you," Sasuke impassively stared past Lee, "I wanted to tell you that I'm….sorry."

Say what?

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret…_

The whole strip side of Konoha was in utter silence. Chouji stopped munching on his BBQ ribs to gape at the Sharingan wielder. Sasuke clenched his jaw and muttered another "sorry" before raking his hand through his hair.

"Look, you win," Sasuke exhaled, "You can have Sakura. It's obvious that you like her and she likes you, and the whole world goes round happily and you two are meant for each other."

"Oh! A twist!" Ino threw her magazine on the table and placed her chin on her hands to listen. We now find the three boys at the table watching as well. Oh, and the entire Konoha citizen on the strip. (P.S. it was super crowded that day, just sayin')

Lee held a blank look as Neji, bewildered at Sasuke's assertion, took a step back. The silence became even more unbearable and thick as Sasuke waited for Lee's response. But we don't get to hear his response. Why? I'll tell you why! Because we instead hear a sad chuckle from behind Sasuke.

"So that's it, Sasuke?" Sakura made her way over to the boys, "You're just going to "give" me away, like that?"

"Oh snap!" Chouji's jaw dropped, his ribs forgotten.

"Sakura-"

"Don't "Sakura" me!" her fists balled up, "So what? After you decide you had enough of playing with me, you decide it's time to throw me to Lee?"

By now, Naruto and Hinata made their way over to the ruckus, unaware of the unfolding drama.

"It's not like that," Sasuke muttered, not liking the attention he was receiving.

"Then, what? Am I too fat for you? Was I thought pathetic that you had to play games with me?" Sakura couldn't help the tears that piled in the corner of eyes. After all this time and effort, Sakura felt the boy before her had now made it clear. She was just a toy. She could never just catch a break, can she?

The medic continued to yell and sob as the rest of the citizens and teens stared sadly. Except one. Oh yeah. Suffice to say, one person had enough of Sakura spilling her heart out.

"Enough! Stop yelling at Sasuke because you were also playing Lee and pretending to be a turn off to him as well!" Hinata quickly covered her mouth and stared in fear of Sakura.

*GASP* from the Konoha citizens were heard.

"Wow!" Tenten uttered as she looked over to Sakura, who was now in shock of the secret.

Hinata started to stutter incoherent words, and flushed an apologetic look towards the girl, who was seeping mad now.

"Well…" Sakura was now flustered, starting at Sasuke who was smirking coyly, "Naruto told me to do it, and Hinata has been having naughty dreams concerning whip cream, cherries, and YOU, Naruto." She threw her own hand to her mouth as Shikamaru choked on his coffee.

*GASP*

"Whoa there, girl!" Kiba whistled heartedly, but stop when he caught Neji scowling at him.

Naruto, stunned, looked over to his right at Hinata. Err…never mind, he looked _down. _She fainted. It took five seconds for Naruto to process what Sakura said before he opened his mouth in horror and blush fiercely.

"Gah! Sakura, why?" Naruto shrieked.

"It was an accident," Sakura placed her head in her hands, ashamed.

"Oh an accident?" Naruto bent down to steady Hinata, "how about this for an accident? During a mission one time, Sakura repeatedly _moaned _Sasuke's name in her sleep and kept saying "_faster!" _

*GASP* one of the elders shook his head disapprovingly.

"Oh dear," Ino nervously bit her nails as the clouds started to rumble and thunder.

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled and looked up at Sasuke, who was bewildered and flushing slightly. "Tenten, why did you tell him?"

The bun haired ninja was the only girl on that mission with Sakura, and she bit her lip sadly and tapped her foot rapidly in apprehension.

"You want to play secrets?" Sakura straightened up her posture, "when Tenten went to Suna, she got super drunk and decided to throw her black and white polka dotted bra on one of the wires!"

Gaping widely, Tenten took a step backwards in shock.

*GASP*

"That was _your _bra?" Shikamaru stared in embarrassment, and avoided looking at her.

"Wait a minute, there was only one other person with me-"Tenten stopped, and glared at Neji. "Hyuuga! You are dead meat!"

Neji stopped in his tracks, cursing inwardly for not leaving beforehand. He turned around slowly to meet the eyes of his murderer. The citizens are now murmuring and we can see that some have taken the liberty to take a seat and eat some snacks while watching.

"I didn't realize it was a secret, Tenten," Neji quietly offered, but failed.

"Oh of course not," she replied coolly and crossed her arms, "You know, just like how you having a third nipple isn't a secret either!"

*GASP*

Naruto inwardly gagged, befuddled at the new information. Sasuke stifled an _actual _snort, staring sadly at the Hyuuga.

"You bitch…" Neji retorted slowly, earning a smug look on Tenten's face.

"Seriously, dude?" Kiba got out of his seat and went towards Neji, along with Shikamaru and Ino. "Let me see!"

"Yeah, whip it out!" Ino smiled widely.

"Get away from me, it's nothing special!" He avoided the clustered crowd forming towards him, but to no avail. Realizing that the hoards of questions were going to be the death of him, Neji decided to bring out the big guns. No not that kind, you sick person!

"AH! Sasuke and Sakura got drunk in Suna as well and got married! And they haven't gotten it annulled yet!"

*GASP!*

Kakashi came in at the wrong time, hearing the last secret, and proceeded to drop his precious orange book for the first time. His…"eye" widened and he quickly picked up his book and turned the corner. Well, I guess we can see who told _that _secret.

"If I'm going down, I'm taking everybody with me," Neji smirked evilly, quite proud of his actions.

The Uchiha was now glaring hatefully and began to summon his Chidori.

"Wait a minute," Sakura stared at Neji, "you told me you got it annulled for us when we asked you for help!"

Ino shook her head, "you're lame, forehead. You have to have _both _parties to sign the papers to get annulled."

Sakura, shocked, looked down at the ground, embarrassed at how this situation was turning out to be.

"I can't believe you guys are still married," Shikamaru shook his head in disappointment.

"I can't believe you have a third nipple," Kiba giggled at a hateful Neji.

"I can't believe I was flirting with a _married _woman," Lee stared, horrified at the scene. "Look at us! Look at what we have done! Because of me, everyone's secrets are out in the open!" With that, Lee turned around and quickly ran off, wanting so much to be wiped off the face of the earth.

Quietly, the citizens returned with their busy work, conversing about the new gossip among the teens. Hinata finally came through, and blushed as Naruto offered to take her home.

Awkwardly, Sakura turned around quickly when Sasuke grabbed her wrist.

"Please, talk to me, Sakura," Sasuke pleaded, his eyes filled with remorse.

"Why bother? You toy with me _and_ we're still married!" she hissed, "Why don't I go home to make dinner for us, _honey?_"

She yanked her wrist away and continued onwards, leaving a frustrated Sasuke alone on the busy strip center.

_Who has to know?

* * *

_

**A/N: **So some major secrets just spilled and Sasuke is STILL left with nothing. No sakura and what is this? He's STILL married to her? Neji is a butt. :) In any case, one more chapter people. And it's over! :( Sad day. Not really.

Reviews would be great.

Stay classy and fabulous. :)


	10. Here In Your Arms

**A/N: **Like the new nickname? Piggy Bank. Can you believe what a jerk I am? To tease you for a week! I'm sorry! Well...here's the last and final chapter of Ladies' Man. I can't say I'm satisfied. I'm not. I'm sorry, for I have epically failed. Love it? Hate it? It's whatevs. Just enjoy it.

DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR HERE IN YOUR ARMS

**CHECK AUTHOR's NOTE AT THE BOTTOM. NEW UPDATE**

* * *

_I like where we are,  
When we drive, in your car  
I like where we are... Here_

_**Cause our lips, can touch  
And our cheeks, can brush**__  
Our lips can touch __**here**_

**H**ere **i**n **Y**our **A**rms-HelloGoodbye

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~O~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

_"Oh, Gloria, you are the angel that sets my heart blazing…"_

_ "Stefan, I can't…our love is forbidden…"_

_ "No rule will be able to overcome the love that we have for each other…"_

_ "Oh, Stefan!"_

_ "Gloriaa!"_

"Lies!" Sasuke got up and turned off the television.

Two weeks. Fourteen days. A lot of hours. Too many minutes. And one second too long. He sat there, head in his hands as he contemplated the need to live anymore. All the planning, scheming, and loving ways he did to win one girl ended in failure. How can he ever forgive himself or ask for forgiveness from the one girl he loved most? He will never be able to get over her pink petal hair, her smooth, porcelain skin, nor her stunning, emerald gree-, OKAY, hold up. Seriously?

Sasuke Uchiha shook his head vehemently, disgusted with himself for beginning to even try to be cliché and dramatic. Puh-lease. If anything, an Uchiha will just have to try THAT much harder to win his girl, damn it! He clenched and unclenched his fist as he paced impatiently across his room. His brows furrowed as his lips were set into a straight line. It really _had _been two weeks since the whole incident at the strip mall. (Please refer to Chapter 9). All the secrets have been laid out, and Sasuke contemplated his other problem. Married. _Married? _Mar-reed?

"Tch, annoying," he muttered, raking his fingers through his ebony locks as he paced out of his room towards the living room. He began his pacing again. Seriously, what's up with that? If anything, he should be out there right now, trying to win Sakura back, right? No! Why? Because for the past two weeks, we find that she has been avoiding him. All the flowers he could possibly send to her hospital were found outside on the ground, the vases shattered and the flowers squashed. Using Naruto to get her to go out to eat with him ended in an epic failure and his shirt drenched in noodles.

Trying to get Sakura to even spare him a glance was the least of his worries. He had to deal with the other situation concerning his abiding matrimony to her! He can't even get her to talk to him!

"GAH, why, damn it, why?" he screamed at the top of his lungs, releasing all the pent up anger and frustration he'd been harboring for quite some time. He sighed frustratingly, but paused. A wicked grin made its way onto the Uchiha's face and his body shook with delight. Neighbors began to hear evil cackles coming from the manor as they passed by with fear. _They don't call me an Uchiha for nuthin'. I, Sasuke, will get my 'Gloria' back if it's the last thing I'll do. _

_Well you are the one the one that lies close to me_

_

* * *

_

Neji Hyuuga made his way around the village again, completely stressed and frantic at the possible ruin of his relationship with the bun haired female. He couldn't help, though, but be angry and embarrassed at the new found secret by everyone of his third nipple. It was just a tiny bump. It wasn't like it opened the gates to happiness or anything. He sighed, wanting so much to talk to her because he knew, he'd forgive her the instant he'd be able to see her. It seemed fate had granted him such luck when he heard a scoff in front of him.

"You have some nerve coming around here," Tenten crossed her arms and stared at the pale eyed male. Her lips pursed with distrust and anger.

He fidgeted, "I wish to talk to you, if that is alright."

She nodded, waiting for his apology.

"I'm sorry, for everything," he looked down, fighting the blush that made its way onto his face, "for listening to that stupid Uchiha, for not telling Lee he was getting played, for being a sexist, for spilling secrets out, for not telling you said secrets in the first place, for eating that last cookie in the box-"

"What?" she crinkled a brow at him, her lips twitching upwards.

"But most importantly," he looked up this time, a bit more confident, "I'm sorry for hurting and not being honest with you."

Tenten was quiet for a minute as she made her way to the teen. She laced her fingers with his, and quietly whispered.

"You wanna get something to eat?"

Oh, it was a fine, fine day in Konoha.

* * *

What is this…? We now find a green wearing, bowl haired cut, teen making his way towards _La Roux, _hungry after his solo training for the day, and a bit depressed. Lee was sad, not because of all the secrets or even at the fact that Sasuke had played him, no, it was because he had no one left. Taking a seat in the booth by himself, he replayed the conversation he had with his youthful cherry blossom. Suffice to say, things ended in a bittersweet moment.

***FLASHBACK BABY!***

_ Sakura had asked him to meet her fifteen minutes before her shift at the entrance of the hospital, and safe to say, Lee was nervous. He had arrived half an hour early, combed his hair three times, and did four hundred pushups to prepare for this glorious conversation. Uh, as glorious as it could be. He began to fidget as he saw his cherry blossom greet him with a smile. Oh snap. _

_ "Hey, Lee," Sakura murmured and stared at him, her green orbs flickering with apology. _

_ "Hello to you, Sakura," Lee nodded in return, "What brings me here today?"_

_ She smiled again as her hand tightened around her work bag, "I just wanted to apologize for everything that happened with Sasuke, and with you and me. I don't want to make things awkward, but I really just value you as a friend, however, I'm sorry for just not telling you the truth." _

_ "Ah, I see," Lee looked down at his feet. _

_ "But you know-"_

_ "Sakura," Lee interrupted, meeting her eyes fiercely, "Would you like to know a secret? I had come to Sasuke because I honestly thought he cared enough to try to help me. I had to admit, some of his rules were off, but I was happy. Happy that I could maybe, possibly get a chance with being able to spend time with you."_

_ Sakura blushed as she continued to listen._

_ "All this time, I had been pining for you, because you're the Cherry Blossom! You're the one that every guy would want. And believe it or not, I learned a lot from Sasuke's rules. I even got the date I wanted from you and that is enough. In the end, all I really wanted was experience so that I may be able to perhaps have a girl as great as you, Sakura. You are already taken, so I must move on."_

_ The pink haired medic said nothing as she mused over his speech. Taken? She wasn't taken. She was just married to a bastard. That was all. But she smiled regardless, and gave him a knowing look._

_ "You're going to find someone that will be worth so much more to you than me," she gave him a soft kiss to his cheek and a gentle squeeze to his hand. "Thank you, Lee."_

***OH GLORIA, THE FLASHBACK IS OVER!***

Lee exhaled quietly, wondering if lady luck will spare him a mere glance to allow him to have an actual love interest. A soft cough interrupted his train of thought as he looked up to see Alyssa.

"Hey there," she smiled at him, but her eyes didn't match, "what can I get for you?"

"One coffee for me, and an ice cream sundae for you," Lee smiled, "You look like you had a rough day."

The waitress held a look of surprise, but smiled and blushed as she nodded, getting his order to the counter, and taking her seat across from him.

VAT IS THIS?

"I guess _something _from Sasuke's rules helped him," Tenten peered from across the restaurant, eyeing Lee as he chatted happily with the waitress across from him. Neji took a sip of his drink and nodded, not really caring but the moment he was in right now with her.

She stopped, and began to glare at Neji. "Speaking of Sasuke, what happened with the whole marriage ordeal? How were they both married in the first place..? How did you know? How-"

"Alright," Neji held a hand up, "I'll tell you, but, you c_annot _say anything. This isn't as small as my third nipple issue, Tenten."

She stifled a giggle but kept quiet when he glared at her.

He sighed as he began his story, "It was a long and dreamy evening. I was about five miles out from our hotel in Suna, you know, the mission where your bra was hanging from the wire…."

***STEFAN! KISS ME IT'S A FLASHBACK***

_Neji was making his way back to the hotel room where Tenten was currently knocked out in. To say that he was annoyed would be stupid. He was livid. This mission was supposed to be smooth and easy. He wasn't supposed to be playing babysitter. But no, Tenten HAD to go and get drunk, and throw that retched bra on the wire. He blushed furiously as dirty thoughts began to invade his mind. He stopped in his tracks when he felt a familiar presence. _

_ "What are you doing here?" Neji raised a brow at Kakashi, who was currently reading a suspicious orange book._

_ "You might want to check in that chapel over there. I heard a rumor that someone's getting hitch," Kakashi then poofed away. Why is he even here? _

_ "Why would that be my problem?" he muttered and was about to continue onwards to the hotel when he heard the familiar giggles of a certain pink haired girl. _

_ "Oh, hic, Sasuke, hic, this mushon, hic, was soooo, ezy," Sakura giggled loudly as she held onto Sasuke's arm for support. The latter wasn't very focused at the moment, for he too, was stifling a giggle. _

_ "Sa-ku-ra, murry me?" the Uchiha slurred his words as he stared at the girl, his eyes hazy and cloudy from the alcohol. "There's, uh, uh, chap-el, uh, righthur. I want, muh, babies tonight, woman."_

_ Neji choked on his spit as he stared at the two ninjas wobbling and tripping towards the chapel. He couldn't believe this. Why? He cursed as he made his way towards the two. _

_ By the time Neji made his way into the building, he found that Sasuke and Sakura were already at the altar, a slightly chubby faced "priest" marrying them. _

_ "Hey, stop….this…wedding...uh" Neji scratched the back of his head, unsure of what to say. _

_ "You, hic, stay, hic, away," Sakura giggled some more as she wrapped her arms around the Uchiha's neck, "We're getting married."_

_ "Married!" Sasuke repeated and giggled, slipping an Uchiha heir ring onto the blossom's right ring finger._

_ "Hehe, hic, purtty," Sakura giggled loudly as Neji gaped in shocked._

_ "Right, wrong finger fella," the priest coughed lightly and continued, droning in a bored tone as Neji interrupted once again._

_ "I don't think this is a good time to be doing this, guys," Neji began to pull Sakura until Sasuke grabbed him, his Sharingan activated._

_ "You can't tell us, uh, what to do," Sasuke tried to glare, but it failed. "I'm gonna love her, and I'm gonna marry her, and uh….I'm going to love her…and we're gonna get laid…"_

_ Sakura giggled some more as she stroked the Uchiha's hair, earning a seductive smirk from him. Neji gagged inwardly as he pried his arm away, continuing to drag Sakura from the altar._

_ "Hey, hic, stop," Sakura slurred, and next thing Neji knew, he crashed into the far right wall and knocked out._

***GLORIA! STEFAN! IT'S OVER***

"…and long story short, I woke up at a hotel with Sasuke and Sakura, and they begged me to help them. Well Sakura did, the Uchiha sort of stood there with a smirk…" Neji took another drink and sighed.

"Okay, that explains you knowing and was supposed to help them out with an annulment?" Tenten, confused, waited.

"Well, I wasn't in the mood, and I was really mad at them and you," Neji gave her a disapproving look as she blushed, "I told them I'd handle it…but didn't."

He smirked as she giggled, and a comfortable silence unfolded around them as they continued to watch Lee be a ladies' man.

_Whisper's hello I miss you quite terribly_

_

* * *

_

"Thank you, Lee."

He couldn't believe it. He couldn't believe what he just saw. His woman, kissing Lee, holding his hand, and thanking him? What is this? Had he really lost her to him? As Lee made his way towards the town, Sasuke watched as the emerald eyed teen lingered near the hospital, but decided to head in the opposite direction. Curious and angry, he followed her all the way towards the park with the swing. Sakura stopped abruptly and sat on the swing, beckoning Sasuke to come forward with her hand. He slowly made his way towards her but kept a good distance away from them.

"Why are you here," she murmured softly, swinging lazily while looking at the different colored leaves.

"I could ask you the same thing," he uttered and gazed at her, longing and desire evident within his eyes.

"Why'd you do it?" she met him head on, "why did you hurt Lee and play with me, Sasuke? Haven't I acted stupid enough before you had to play with me? You made me think that you actually liked me."

"It's because I'm in love with you is why I messed with Lee," the Uchiha retorted angrily as Sakura recoiled, surprised.

He exhaled heavily as she got up, wanting to close the distance between them.

"We didn't talk to each other for weeks after what happened in… Suna" Sasuke awkwardly took a step back away from her, "But I couldn't help it, alright? Listen, I'm sorry. But everything I've done and given, I meant them. All of them, Sakura." He tore his gaze away from her, embarrassment seeping at his every pore.

"It's just…I don't think I can do it anymore, Sasuke…" Sakura felt tears brimming in the corner of her eyes, and looked up. "I really think we should get this whole…marriage thing annulled, and just stay away from each other unless it's necessary."

"Hn," he couldn't hear anymore. Karma really kicked him in the ass this time. He turned around and left, going back to Gloria and Stefan's problems than reverting to his own.

_I fell in love, in love with you suddenly_

_

* * *

_

The rain began to pick up harder and the casual flash of lightning illuminated the dark room that Sasuke resided in. Emo, much? No, he was watching the soap opera of Stefan and Gloria unfold as he drank his water, depressed. What a girl. In any case, Sasuke sighed heavily as the rain pitter pattered harder on top of the ceiling, and somehow managed to orchestrate itself to the quiet television. He couldn't believe this. Sasuke Uchiha was sitting on his bed, watching a soap opera, with the rain being the noise, and a glass of water in his hands. How pathetic can he get? He began to doze off until a soft knock could be heard at the front. Furrowing his brows at the sheer stupidity of the person who had the nerve to be here at this hour in the rain, he made his way towards the door and opened it, surprised.

"Hey."

"Hn. What do you want?"

"Papers," Kakashi held an envelope to the Uchiha's face, "Sakura wants you to sign it to get this…marriage annulled."

The Uchiha led the man in and took the envelope, scanning the pages and signature of the pink haired kunoichi. He grimaced and took a pen, furiously scribbling his name and threw the envelope back at Kakashi. He went back into his room and slammed it, leaving his former sensei to see himself out. But Kakashi could only smirk as he threw the envelope in the trash and left.

As if this day couldn't be any worse, Sasuke found his window opened and the rain spilling in heavily, making a puddle on his floor. Cursing inwardly, he went to shut it, having not remembered it was opened at all. Pausing, he turned around quickly to see Sakura. She was shivering and sitting on his bed, wet and inviting. He followed her gaze to the television of his soap opera and blushed, quickly turning it off and glared at her.

"What are you doing here, Sakura?" he muttered as he took a towel, throwing it at her.

She stayed silent and gazed at him, her eyes holding a mysterious glint. Worried at her constant shiver, Sasuke made his way and touched her warm forehead, only to find himself pushed down on his back towards his bed.

"Sakura," was the only word he was able to utter when he felt her lips aggressively attacking his own. He felt the water drops drip onto his face as her hair hovered over him. Her body began to mold into his as he pushed her off. "You told me we should stay away from each oth-"

"Unless it was absolutely necessary. This is necessary, Sasuke. I need you. I want you," without much thought, Sakura pressed her lips to his again, her body warming up to his. Uh, let's just say the pitter patter of the rain wasn't making the only noise that night. You know what I'm sayin'? Eh? Eh? No? Whatever. You suck too!

.

..

…

….

…..

…

….

…

…..

….

…

..

.

"So, uh, Hinata?"

"Yeah, Naruto?"

"Want to make your dreams of whip cream a reality?"

"Mmmpfffhh?"

_Now there's no place else I could be but here in your arms_

_

* * *

_**A/N: NEW UPDATE as of DEC. 26, 2010! I have two new stories up, so check them out. :) I'm contemplating a sequel to Ladies' Man, but I'm not quite sure where to go with it. So keep your eyes out for that story too! :) Happy Holidays!**_  
_


End file.
